Girl in the Dragon Nest
by Penny Caliber
Summary: Based off the start of Pan; the boys from an orphanage are all sold by the Matron to undercover pirates to become the crew for the captain's son, who will be taking over the ship once he is old enough and has a suitable crew. A girl was among them. Meanwhile a pirate Captain searches for his highest treasure with which he can retire and let his son take over.
1. Rat Sandwich

"Did you get it yet?"  
"Give it a minute."  
"What if our breakfast is below its standards?"  
"It's a rat." I splattered a spoonful more of grey mesh, aka breakfast, on the floor in front of the rat hole.  
"And that's gruel." Cliff made a face.  
I followed his cringe to the discolored slush.  
"Point taken."  
I got up, sighed, and began to walk away.  
"Look!"  
I twisted to see our prey nibbling at our scraps, as well as Cliff's ash covered hands surging at it. Three cringeworthy sounds were heard simultaneously: a thud, a squeak, and a curse.  
"The little bastard bit me!" Cliff clenched his middle finger and grimaced.  
I blurted out laughing.  
"Shut up! At least I got it." He held up a flattened rat by the tail; its toes still twitching.  
"That's my man!" I slapped him on the back and looked at the rat, smudges of grey sludge on its muzzle. My wince was suppressed as I pinched the rat from him.  
"Oh no."  
I spun around happy to hear that distinctly dubious voice.  
"Jasp!"  
"That certainly isn't a broom or a dustpan," Jasper smiled, eyebrows remaining raised in worry. "What are you kids plotting this time?"  
"Good god!" Fay gasped dramatically, dropping his bucket as soon as he walked in. "What is that!?"  
"A rat." I smirked and stuck my tongue out, secretly grossly aware of the small amount of blood dripping to the floor.  
"For our latest prank on the Matron. It's one of our best, thought up by the brilliant Sir Cal," Cliff gestured for me to bow while holding his finger.  
I laughed to myself as the irony of his statement was lost on everyone but me, even the speaker didn't understand the real reason I laughed to that as I bowed.  
"Why thank you but I couldn't have executed without the courageous Sir Cliff." This time he bowed. "And his noble sacrifice. You might want to wash that." He looked at me, the rat, Jasper; then nodded and scurried past a couple bunk beds to the bathroom.  
I live with all my friends in an orphanage for boys headed by an eternally butthurt Matron who forces us to clean all day.  
"Cute." Fay continued to stare at the furry corpse.  
We ignored Fay's negativity.  
So what's so ironic about the brilliant Sir Cal?  
One word.  
Sir.  
"So we're gonna stuff this in the Matron's afternoon sandwich."  
"The fat hag'll get so green when she sees it!" Cliff cackled from the sinks.  
"Sh!"  
The other orphans in the next room paused their cleaning and looked inside curiously.  
"You guys got another prank?!" A younger boy inquired, his face lighting up with excitement.  
I held my finger to my lips and he nodded enthusiastically. Then my chest started to hurt again. They weren't a real problem until few months ago when they started growing more.  
I subtly pulled at the wrapping pretending to scratch my collarbone.  
All the other orphans loved us; Cliff and I for our vengeful and scintillating pranks, Fay for his motherly spirit, and Jasper was simply their God for some apparent reason. I could never really figure out why. I hypothesized it was his good looks or dazzling smile, but boys probably don't look for that in other boys.  
"The chefs are making the sandwich now! Did you catch it?"  
Oh, and there's Shilohⲻ popular by association, but still quite the adorable little one.  
Shiloh pushed the cover off and climbed out of a vent tunnel coughing.  
"Yep we got it! We'll head over there right away." I looked into his bright, honest brownie eyes. Some higher force seems to love watching me squirm.  
I called to Cliff as he tended to his hand and decided I would have to sneak it in myself. Just as I steeled myself up and grabbed the door handle, Jasper comes jogging along.  
"What?" I released the knob.  
"You may need help, allow me." He twisted the door open and held it for me.  
"My, what a gentleman." I curtsied, unsure of whether I wanted to punch him or pinch his cheeks more.  
They were all such great kids I didn't want to lie to them I was just following Mother's equation for success. Female = Suppressed ; Male = Freedom And I want to be free; that is why I lie about my gender.  
Jasper followed me to the kitchen door. A shudder ran down my spine as I stuffed the corpse into my sleeve.  
"Susie's making her sandwich alright," Jasper whispered, peeking through the small square window. I glanced up and confirmed the young cook's presence.  
"How do you plan to get in there?"  
"...A distraction would be nice." I smiled up at him.  
"No. You know I don't like being the distractor."  
"Tch."  
Then I heard my salvation wheezing.  
"You know you could've just walked here."  
"Secret agents never take the obvious route!" Shiloh's smile was audible through the echo of the vent.  
I chuckled.  
"Anywho, I have come to assist!"  
"Just the lad I needed!" I moved next the cover and muttered to the vent. "We need a distraction, get them out of the kitchen for seven seconds."  
"Aye aye Sir."  
In the next few moments, there was dramatic shuffling followed by a jiffy of silence then a metal clang, thud, and a gasp.  
"Oh child are you okay?!" Jasper and I watched as the cook shuffled out of the room.  
"It'd be mighty nice if you'd clean the tunnels every now and then."  
We shared a single nod then slipped into the kitchen. Jasper slid up next to the door Susie left through as I hurried to the sandwich lifted the top bread, slapped the rat on top of the ham, and smacked the bread back on.  
"What's going on here!?" Our cue.  
We bolted out of the kitchen. I continued around into the main hallway where Shiloh lay on a grate under an opening in the ceiling vent. Susie blanched as the Matron approached, eyes managing to skim over the cook's head though the young lady was a good half a foot taller than the proud, stubby woman.  
The Matron snorted at Shiloh who noticed us and nervously stood.  
"Please excuse me." He shuffled up next to us holding my sleeve lightly.  
"Get back to cleaning, maggots." Her sneer revealed a bit of leftover spinach in her crooked, yellow teeth.  
Jasper pushed Shiloh and me slightly behind him.  
How selfless. I thought displeased, my pride having taken a hit but something deeper honestly touched.  
"Cook! My lunch?"  
Susie jumped a bit and nodded feverishly.  
"Why yes Madam! It's ready for you."  
The Matron glared at the pale woman.  
"Do you expect it to float over?"  
Susie understood her mistake and kept eye contact with her toes as she rushed into the kitchen and came back out with the plate, eyes still down, rat unregistered.  
We held our breathe as the Matron looked down at the sandwich.  
"Did I miss it?" Cliff bumped into my back panting.  
"Why are you still here!? Scram rats!"  
None of us moved.  
Her eyebrows lifted as she gave us a disgusted smile and nod.  
"I see. You're jealous of my sandwich."  
She gently took the plate from the cook and lifted the sub maintaining eye contact with us, but I couldn't return the favor as the rat's tail was hanging out.  
We all waited expectedly for the Matron to notice and drop the disgusting thing, but we were all in for a surprise.  
She shrugged then obnoxiously chomped into the sandwich.  
She chewed with a sneer that quickly disappeared as her face turned fifty shades of green.  
My stomach dropped as I grabbed my lips grateful I didn't have a breakfast to throw up today.  
"Gross!" Cliff croaked.  
"Madam!" Susie screamed uselessly as the now toad-looking woman's eyes started to glaze as she choked.  
"We don't want to kill her!" I announced brows scrunched. Jasper understood and leaped to the Matron's side where he slapped her on the back telling her to keep coughing.  
I understood she was beyond the coughing stage and flew to her rear. I flung my arms around her large waist and began abdominal thrusts. After four shoves, the beast gave a final heave and the soggy bread, ham, cheese, and half chewed dead rat head was chucked across the room, splattering on the grey wall next to Cliff's head.  
The Matron gasped clenching her chest then began to growl as she regained her comprehension.  
She puffed as she looked at the fallen sandwich, the visible headless rat corpse, and her teeth marks where the neck disappeared.  
I jumped back as she spun around to point at the four of us.  
"You tried to poison me!" Her jaw trembled as her face turned tomato red.  
"We didn't know you'd eat it!" Cliff defended us.  
The Matron pointed at him and slowly closed in.  
Jasper threw him a look and he lowered his chin.  
I glanced between the boys and gave them the signal. Jasper, Shiloh, and I bolted tugging Cliff along as well.  
We thundered into the bedroom and slammed the door behind us startling the orphans who were scrubbing the walls there.  
We sat in front of the door and stared at the opposite wall for a few moments before Cliff started chuckling.  
"Did you see her face?"  
"Yeah, we almost killed her." I held my head.  
"Well now she's gonna kill us," Jasper sighed, wiping a bead of sweat from his hairline.  
I sighed and pushed my knees against my binding and froze as I heard footsteps through the door. Then a voice, eerily calm, threatened through the wall.  
"That'll be the last time you pull something like that. That's for sure."  
My heart sunk as the footsteps faded.

*Author's note*

Okie... soooo after watching watching Pan one scene caught my interest and I wound up using it as inspiration for a story... Though it may not show yet you might get it next chapter if you've seen the movie (but of course I tried to keep it really different for sake of plagiarism just the idea behind the beginning is the same (dang am I spoiling it already? I can't tell).  
ANYWHO! I wrote this more for myself but once I finished it I was all like, "Hey, why not post it?". So I'm sorry if there're a bunch of errors and the writing is just sucky and boring and the ending is terrible... I was just so excited to have finished writing a story for once I powered through it (so yeah, I begin to rush and ramble near the end end). Therefore, continue at your own risk of disappointment!

I shall tell you now, this story shall be 24 chapters of similar length text to this chapter... I'm sorry in advance if this is boring...

Oh and I'll try to post one chapter everyday or every other day (if I'm too busy). Why don't I just post it all at once? Idk. I feel a slight obligation to add these little notes of insecurities at the end also it builds up suspense, I think.  
Weeeellllllllllllllllllllllll, I hope you liked the first chapter and be ready for me to post another tomorrow (or Wednesday, depends on how late I get home)!


	2. Real Bitch

That night was the most unnerving by far, not for lack of noise, in fact the very increase in such may be the cause of the knots that formed in my stomach.

On a normal night, the only noise was the rustling of trees from outside and the occasional snore or toss in a bed by fear of the Matron's bat ears and belt; but tonight was loud.

Boys were whispering excitedly, spreading the rumors of the Matron devouring whole corpses for meals.

There was no distant growling of a sleep-deprived Matron; just silence.

I couldn't ignore it, something was going to happen.

I got up and began to quietly climb down from the top bunk.

"You sense it too?" Jasper sat up in his bed under mine.

I nodded slightly.

"It's too loud."

He nodded back.

The floor was cold under my bare feet.

"I can't believe you let her eat it," Fay hissed from the bottom bed next to ours. "You guys are sleeping away your last living moments."

"Worry not, I don't plan on dying in my sleep." I forced a grin. "I'm gonna see what the rat eater is up to."

"Suicide. Why do you hate life so much?" Fay seemed to always be vocalizing my inner conscious. But as usual, I tuned it out.

I shook my head and headed for the hallway.

"Wait."

I stopped to see a shirtless Jasper roll up and out of bed. No matter how many times I've seen his bare chest and abs, I won't get used to it.

I instinctively looked away and heard the teenage boy slip a shirt on then walk up to me.

"I'll back you up."

I smiled at him and jerked my head for him to come.

Fay groaned then forced himself out of bed to follow us.

Jasper and I slipped out the door, succeeded by the clumsier Fay.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to get caught." I didn't bother turning to look to the brunet and instead focused on the hallway to the left and right.

No one was there.

"I hate only hearing news through the grapevine."

I quickly pat Fay on the back for his adventurous decision then glided down the hall to the left, where the Matron's chambers lay.

We came to a stop to listen against her door.

She was a notorious snorer. Even the deepest sleeper amongst the orphans had difficulty tuning out the hyena cackle that was the woman's unconscious exhale.

But tonight, there is no snoring from the bedroom, not even the steady hiss of breathing.

I swung open the door, much to Fay's fright, and confirmed my suspicions. The Matron was not in her room.

Jasper nodded having come to the same conclusion beforehand. Fay gasped.

We then heard the low grumble of a stranger's dissatisfaction.

"Did you hear that?" Fay whispered clinging to Jasper's arm.

"Want to check it out?"

I nodded and advanced toward the noise origin, the conversation growing more audibly into an argument.

"This number of healthy young men is worth more than a pearl necklace."

A deep grunt preluded the clatter of metals against wood.

"I'm sure this should be more than enough than."

Fay and I pushed against Jasper's head to get a better look at what was through the window.

There was a large man with a strange pale spot around his eye and a confident glimmer in his smirk. There was admirable youth in his expression despite his seemingly kept grey hair.

Between the large man and the suddenly pleased Matron was a small pile of shiny circles.

The Matron lifted one circle to the light revealing it to be a coin, a gold deblume.

She rubbed it between her thumb and pointer then nibbled the edge and cackled.

"I think we have a deal."

The large man turned to nod at the even larger dark chocolate man standing silently in the corner. The darker man made his way across the room like a ninja.

I grabbed Fay and darted a couple doors down. Jasper was quick to get the Matron's bedroom door open then slid closed behind us.

"Wait are they planning what I think they're planning?" Fay hyperventilated as he paced behind us.

"Sh!" I warned as the ninja-like man with dreadlocks approached holding a small tank. Fay went silent. The man passed.

I left little time for deliberation.

Flinging the door open, I grabbed the framed certificate off the wall, leapt into the hallway, jumped, and smashed the wooden frame over his head. The frame broke, but not the man's calm.

He turned, a very everyday expression of boredom on his face, pulled a sheet over his muzzle and pressed a button on the tank.

I lunged in for another attack but suddenly grew weak.

"Cal!" I heard Jasper yell as his footsteps grew closer yet sounded further.

In this moment, as my surroundings grew dark and my senses dulled, I found myself thinking of the Matron. Though she was never my favorite person by a longshot, I had always pinned her crookedness on her lack of a Y chromosome and thus felt she must've been a good person deep, deep, deep down inside. But now, as my stoic attacker, who was probably paid by the woman to do this, casually walked along, I found myself thinking even male genitals couldn't help the monster.

I never thought I would have thought such a thing until I thought it, but before I was totally out I had a single last thought:

What a bitch.

Then blackness.

*Author's Note*

As promised- here's another chapter!  
I just realized not many people are going to read my story since I categorized this as movie misc but that's okay... It's not like I'm getting paid to do this, it's mostly for my own enjoyment (though it'd be nice if at least someone else could benefit from my writing...).

I promise this is a romance! It just won't come for a couple chapters, but if you stick through this less interesting stuff, you may be rewarded with a little spicy stuff (not past T rated though of course).

Anywho- hope you liked what you've read! Look forward to another chapter tomorrow! XD


	3. Welcome to the Dragon Nest

I woke up with my hands tied behind my back. I looked down in a horror that was quickly subsided; my chest bindings were still tight and hidden beneath my shirt.

On a second instinct, I registered my surroundings.

I was on the left shoulder of another man, this one nowhere near as buff as the earlier two yet just as tall. A good six other men had an orphan on each shoulder. I looked back past my own shoulder to see the familiar sandy blonde hair of Shiloh.

"Shy! Pst!" I tried to wake the would-be kindergartner in another family, but he clearly seemed to be unalterably set for naptime.

I heavily considered spitting on him then settled to blow really hardⲻ not a smart move.

"Oi! This one's awake!" The man yelled then leaned for me to slide off his shoulder.

As the balls of my feet hit the ground, I was already spinning around to kick the tall thin man.

"Oof" He stepped back on impact, dropping Shiloh. The little boy landed with a thud without so much as a twitch.

"Shy! Shiloh!" I shouted then screamed letting my voice rise to its natural octave, but at the moment; I didn't care.

Shiloh lay there lifeless.

"No!" I collapsed to my knees and pressed my ear against his chest. The braid I usually hide under my beanie whipped me in the face. Water began to well up in my eyes. Then they all poured at once.

I felt warm breath against the baby hairs on the back of my neck and heard the thumping of a slow but steady heart beat.

I buried my face in his warm, soft belly wiping away my tears in his shirt happily, not considering he may have to wear my snot for a while.

Suddenly, I was yanked back. I turned.

The scrawny bloke was gripping my shoulder, a more scolding than angry look on his mug.

"Get up," he instructed then bent to pick up Shiloh.

The large ninja-like man appeared in front of me. He appeared even larger head on.

He looked me up and down then gave an approving nod, turned, and jerked for me to follow.

I glanced back at Shiloh. The man was now carrying him like a baby. Though somewhat awkward looking, it showed some degree of care.

I then decidedly followed the man, having to take wobbly large steps to keep up with the man, my hands still bound behind me.

"What did you do to them? To me?" I asked the ninja.

He looked down at me expressionlessly, then stopped and pulled out the tank from before.

I jumped away on instinct then saw his dejected expression and jogged back to his side and looked at the metal container.

He paused pondering something then began to speak.

"It-"

"Sleeping gas."

His eyebrows jumped then gave a quick nod. I read a bit more.

"Oneirogenic General Anaesthetic" I sounded out then sighed. "Boy, those are big words."

He glanced at the tank and followed the line I just read slowly with his eyes and nodded, his thick dreadlocks swishing slightly, then tucked the tank into his coat.

"So they're all just unconscious right?"

He nodded.

I nodded back, with a slight sigh.

"So where are you taking us in the middle of the night?"

He pointed down the road but I couldn't see that far and the Matron barely let us go outside, so I didn't know what was ahead. Instead, I looked up.

The sky was clear allowing us the beauty of the stars and a crescent moon. I remembered the days before I was placed in the orphanage with Mother and the baker, when I stayed up late with the other kids to trace animals in the stars, when I believed nothing could ever hurt me like Mother warned. That was back when I was a girl, a tomboy under Mother's guidance, but a girl nonetheless.

I set my eyes down the road to see we were approaching the dock. There were several small fishing boats tied to the dock, none of which appeared large enough to hold all of us.

"Are you guys fishermen?" I looked between the men; some tall, some short, some fat, some buff, few scrawny, many burdened with visible scars. They overall had a certain ruggedness that could constitute a fisherman, but there was a better suited profession on the tip of my tongue bugging me.

The man chuckled, then pointed past the dock to the stairs leading to a secluded beach.

"You guys aren't going to slaughter us there are you?" I shuddered against a frosty breeze.

He chuckled again.

"You're funny."

"I try," I smiled. I wasn't entirely sure who these men were or what they wanted from us but I sensed I could trust at least this man.

I jogged down the steps next to the large man.

"If you aren't fishermen, what are yo-"

My question was instantly unnecessary as I looked across the beach a little off-shore.

"Woah."

Proudly and freely dancing with the wind was a majestic, scaly wing sewn onto a black banner. The flag was directly above a crow nest where a faint silhouette suggested our approach was being communicated. My eyes following the main mast down registering the body of no mere fishing boat, but a true sea-born and lived vessel. Her large sails were tied up as she rested just offshore, near the end of the abandoned cove. At her head was the carving of a terrifying horned dragon's head painted the same shade of silver as the wing on the flag. The warm glow of several lanterns moved about the ship in a rush.

"You guys are pirates?!" I gasped and turned toward the large pirate next to me in amazement then three-sixtied to see the rest of them, mouth agog, eyes huge.

The rest of the men let out hearty chuckles puffing out their chests a bit.

I looked back at the ship in the water shaking with excitement, almost leaving the three small row boats in front of me unnoticed until the ninja-pirate nudged me in the right direction.

I hopped into the closest wooden transporter and nodded to the gruff yet patient sailor who stood beside it.

My new friend loaded the other pirates and the boys they carried into the other boats then he and two other pirates settled into my boat. The sailor heaved the vessel into the water then jumped in and began rowing.

I looked out to our destination. The flames from the torches waltzed in the sea's reflection hypnotically.

Someone groaned.

"Another one's awake."

I swiveled around to see one of the older orphans beginning to gain his strength. Then he picked his head up.

"Jasp?" I carefully shuffled across the boat to his side.

"Cal?" He rolled over, his almond bangs sweeping across his forehead as he tilted his chin up to see me. The green in his eyes seemed to spread to his face. "Are we on a boat?"

"Good call." I chuckled slightly.

He then shot up and registered the surrounding pirates and shuffling to get a battle stance.

"Relax, they haven't hurt anyone yet."

Jasper sat back down, sliding over to where I sat following my eyes as I looked back to the pirate ship. There was now the cheery sound of accordions playing from on board accompanied by singing closer to comical than musical.

We finally arrived at the pirate ship. Ropes were thrown over the side down to us. The ninja and rower tied the ropes to our boat. The rower then yelled up.

"Are we being hoisted onto a pirate ship?" Jasper recapped with furrowed brows, eyes toward the torches' lights.

"Looks like it."

A rush of worry pumped me with unnecessary adrenaline. My heart pounded faster with each heave of the ropes.

"That laugh early, it meant no, yes?" I faced the pirate of few words.

He looked at me between heaves.

"It's too early to worry," the other pirate laughed as the silent one nodded then returned his attention to his task of pulling us up.

Jasper and I exchanged a nervous glance before a ladder's end was tossed between us.

I realized the other orphans on our boat were beginning to stir as well, Fay among them.

The quiet pirate gestured for me to go up first. I didn't wait for another invite and scurried up the rope ladder followed by the equally quick, less energetic Jasper.

Four large surly hands lifted me onto the deck as easily as an elephant could lift a twig. The on-deck sight was an instant jawdropper.

The music of a band of three less-pirate, more-honest looking men playing a fiddle, pan flute, and tambourine covered by tipsy pirate vocals babbled and swung through the midnight air. There was a distinctly fishy stench hovering over the boat mixed with the smoky taste of the on-deck air. My knees wobble with the lack in ability to find proper footing as I grab the edge. The simultaneously smooth and rugged wood grained against my palm, priding the many storms braved and battles survived. I gaped at the many complexities of the floating stronghold. It had everything; a jungle of ropes, a sturdy mother whale of a body, and masts that stirred the stars.

I heard a heap of waking groans from the pile of orphan bodies as they began to move. Some already awake climbed the ladder themselves and joined me in awe. I turned to see Jasper too busy clutching his stomach to see his surroundings.

"Are you seasick?" I walked to his side.

"Yeah, I've not had many good on-boat experiences." He half looked up at me then flung his hand to his mouth.

"Jasper?"

He wobbled back to the edge and tossed his cookies. I cringed in sympathy and pat his back. A couple pirates chuckled at him.

The orphans were all up by the time the color came back to Jasper's face.

Many frightened, we returned to calm them but were interrupted.

"Men!" The music stopped and the pirates all snapped into two lines on either side of the orphans and whipped out swords from their belts, holding them straight up in front of them, similar to olden day soldiers.

"Orphans!" We all looked to the voice, matching it to a scruffy yet good looking, considering his age, man. A monkey only slightly larger than his head hung off his shoulder. His shaggy grey bangs didn't cover the eye patch over his left eye. A short ponytail bounced behind him. His presence felt as large as the ship as each step he took toward us made my lungs have to work a little harder to provide.

"Welcome to the Dragon Nest!"

* * *

*Author's Note*

There, now you see the Pan? Like pirates recruiting from an orphanage? Yeah? Yeah? Not really... Well I mean I guess I was trying not to take anything more than that small scene's idea from Pan. Thinking that way, is this too original for fanfic? Naw.

Okay, I'm rambling to myself- sorry. Aaaaaanywho, please continue reading! Thanks for making it this far! Tomorrow shall bring another chapter; I promise!


	4. Not An Offer

The orphans momentarily slouched, the tension draining too early.

"Line up!" His voice boomed.

They straightened out and fumbled into a line. I was lucky enough to have the line form around me.

The man nodded and gave a classic hearty laugh, complete with the thumbs in the belt and head thrown back.

"The name is Captain Gryphon. This 'ere is my vessel, Dragon Nest. And this 'ere is my son, Raven."

"And that's CAPTAIN Raven to you bunch!" A golden haired, tan skinned god swaggered into the spotlight, a large smirk plastered on his face. Though quite capable looking, his ability to see us seemed questionable with the height to which his chin was raised. He wore a black and red trifold hat and a large cuffed coat I assumed only a captain could wear. As far as I could tell, though this boy was certainly a pirate, he did not seem quite captain material yet.

"Yes, my boy will take over Dragon Nest once I've retired, then you all'll be his crew." We took a moment to process that. I slowly gasped in understanding.

"That's right. You're all gonna be pirates!" Captain Gryphon gave us a moment to celebrate. The younger boys shrieked and laughed. "Permanently rid of that fat, ugly wench."

The boys cheered louder. I joined in the chorus fist pumping the air.

"Down with the witch!" I saw Cliff practically foaming at the mouth, jumping so energetically. Shiloh shook beside him, giving his own happy shrieks.

The grumble-y roar of the pirates mixed with the squeals of the kids.

Captain Gryphon laughed as he began to explain more.

"Now as pirates, we'll be-"

"What exactly is a pirate?" Shiloh climbed onto Cliff's shoulders and repeated above the noise.

"Don't interrupt-!" A pale wrinkly pirate started to hiss before Gryphon raised a hand.

"Good question!"

The mighty pirate signaled the band and they started up again. For a moment, I believed them about to start singing.

"Pirates are the manliest men of all!" The monkey jumped away as the man swung out his cutlass and his son humoured him pulling his out too.

"We fight."

Their swords clashed and sliced as they play fought, throwing in embellishing spins and flips.

The men roared as they threw savage dis- and encouragements at the both of the pirates.

My eyes glimmered as Captain Raven cut a rope and swung over the current Captain's head. Raven could not control his smirk with all eyes on him, but it was not difficult to tell Captain Gryphon was only letting him take some glory moments. Before Raven actually managed to corner him, the Captain twisted his sword around his boy's then flung it away from him, sticking dead center on the main mast.

Gryphon then took his bow as Raven retrieved his sword only slightly puffed by the play defeat.

"We eat like kings-"

Three awkward elder men shuffled out throwing a whole roasted pig on the table along with an assortment of tropical fruits.

The orphans awed as they crowded the table. The elder men gave the gesture to eat and the boys stuffed their face, Cal unexcluded.

"But dress better than them!"

Raven gave a little spin to model his dashing pirate attire.

I awed. The clothes he was wearing were certainly fanciful, but in reality I couldn't help but think it was Raven that really filled the clothes.

I then realized I was the only one who'd gone quiet and began to mindlessly cheer again.

"We drink rum all day!"

The pirates were laughing and passing out bottles among themselves.

"Don't overdo till least double digits."

My ninja friend collected a bottle from Shiloh who was chugging fiercely.

"This is the best!" Freddy, one orphan, laughed.

"It is," Captain Gryphon agreed. "But you haven't seen the half of it."

He waved a hand to the door.

"Girls!"

I could feel the decrease in need to share oxygen as the boys around me puffed their cheeks and stared.

Seven poor, young, objectified women sauntered in wearing garments that left little to the imagination and corsets so tight their chests were balloons close to popping at the collarbone. Though none of their faces were special, a couple of them were downright ugly. A couple of them were fairly well shaped though, amongst other either over or way underweight.

The fake redhead with heavy blue eye shadow waltz toward Jasper and me.

"Heya sailor." The girl may as well have stripped in front of him; Jasper's eyes were hooked.

Like a deer in the headlights, Jasper froze as the female put her hand on his shoulder and swooped in real close.

"The name's Ruby. My job aside, I think you're cute." Her claws scraped his chin as she pushed it down, refocusing his gaze deviously.

"Th-thanks." Jasper's stare disappointed me. Another boy near us tried to get in on the action between Jasper and Rudy. I just turned and looked at the other boys, the hypnotized animals. Then I noticed another like me.

Fay stayed away from the girls, giving disgusted glances.

He looked up and noticed me.

We shared a moment of fellowship before our attentions were re-concentrated.

"Then there's another of my favorite things-" Captain Gryphon's ability to draw attention seemed insignificant next to the hormonal boys with their new toys. "Treasure."

His short ponytail swung over his shoulder as he leaned down and opened the box in front of us.

I jogged up for a better view. What I saw was positively dazzling: gold.

There were probably literal tons of gold and jewels and other treasures within the chest. I pulled out a heavy golden necklace with a red gem and placed it around my neck. Fay, as well as some other boys whom the girls weren't busy with, joined me with digging around.

"Woah." Fay handled the pearl necklaces and diamonds with care, placing them back in the box tenderly.

"Of course the view from the crow's nest is also reason enough for wanting to join us." Gryphon's large gnarly hand swung into the air directing my attention up the ladder to the small deck at the top of the main mast.

"There you can really feel the way of being a pirate, a man: free." Of course the words seemed lost on all the boys with women and gold on their minds, but I am not a boy.

I stared up at the circular shadow against the stars.

"Now it's time for you men to sleep." The statement was met with very unmanly groans and whines. "Long pirate day ahead. You want to be pirates right!?" His voice rumbled.

A chorus of orphans responded in approval. I was almost one of them.

"Good. Now it's time for the ladies to go home."

The orphans, pirates, and girls alike whimpered.

"Yes, yes, I know. We'll visit again girls!"

I glanced back to see Ruby plant a kiss on Jasper's neck before sliding away from him.

"Juniors! My first Mate Howler will show you your new lodging, if you'll follow him into the crew's quarters through that door." He pointed to our right at the wooden door in the middle of the deck facing us. I registered my first pirate friend walking to open the door, silently smirking at the irony of the silent man's loud name.

Some old pirates with tired eyes waddled out with mops and began cleaning after our earlier feasting.

I looked around contemplating. Jasper noticed and held back.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know." I shook my head. "This all is just happening so fast. I feel blindsided."

My eyes found Captain Gryphon and his son.

"Hey!" I jogged up the couple steps. "What about the downsides of being a pirate?"

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Downsides? Why would you want to know that?"

I heard shoes against wood as my backup arrived.

"Yeah, how long do we have to consider the offer?"

We both looked to Captain Gryphon expectantly but Raven stepped up instead as Gryphon seemed to be looking past us.

"I won't lie. There are quite a few downsides." He paused and glanced up at the current Captain. Gryphon walked toward his men. "Disease, bad weather, other pirate ships, naval ships-" The pirate crew began to bustle shouting to each other, pulling ropes and making knots. "The food rots after a few days out, and don't get me started on the 'toilet'."

The warning on the bathroom made me almost tune out the obvious movement.

Jasper snapped.

"The offer though, how long do we have to consider?"

Raven smirked and shook his head.

"I don't think you understand. We bought you. This is not an offer."

I looked up to the ruffling of the sails as they caught the breeze then ran to the edge of the ship. The land I spent a year on in an orphanage was surprisingly quickly shrinking.

Jasper ran to my side and shared my sights.

"God." He whispered like a curse then looked down at the bottomless water and backed away from the edge.

"Well nothing we can do now."

"Besides, the pirate life seems great." I nodded talking more to myself than Jasper.

"Yeah." We stood for a minute running though our options silently.

We both seemed to come to the same sigh-able realization and headed into the crews' quarters to sleep.

There was no way around it; I was to become the girl in the Dragon Nest.

* * *

*Author Note*

And finally the main conflict has been fully set up! Hope you reader(s) are enjoying so far! ...if there are any readers...  
Well if there are readers, I promise to them/you you're getting closer to the good stuff.  
At the very least, the next chapter I found pretty funny. Oh Kyle, he reminds me of myself (you'll see next chapter).

Until tomorrow- À tout à l'heure~!


	5. Swabbies and Buckets

"Wake up swabs!" I shot up and saw the blurry outlines of the captain with an eye-patch against a harsh white backdrop in the door. The events of last night flashed through my mind and I slapped my large brown beanie over my head, sloppily throwing my braid into the hat. I then rolled out of bed almost landing on Jasper.

"Hello bunk mate," I cringed in apology.

"Morning." He was noticeably tired. I could feel the bags under my own eyes as I yawned and stretched.

The crews' quarters happened to have a similar setup to the orphanage so most of the boys settled into the same old bunk pairs and neighbors.

"Chop chop!" An old pirate snapped at me.

I blew my tongue at him once his back was turned and pulled my musty, brown turtleneck and grey sweater vest over my head then shuffled out the door in my rundown tennis shoes one size too big for my feet.

"Orphans! Lineup!" Captain Gryphon stood staring down from the quarterdeck, the monkey perched on the railing in front of him.

I dragged my feet to the end of the line as the other orphans scuffled and giggled to their places.

I made room for Jasper who slipped into line before me, the same lack of enthusiasm on his face.

"Good."

The Captain then descended the steps to the main deck, stepping in front of Cliff, the first boy in line.

"Hm." Gryphon slapped his hands onto Cliff's shoulders.

"Not a flinch. Good, good." Gryphon looked him up and down. "But doesn't look to be one that goes well with orders... Name?"

"Cliff, Cap'n."

The Captain sent Howler a small nod. Howler pulled out a sheet of parchment and a feather pen then wrote something. Raven whispered to the first Mate his own comments. Gryphon then took a step to the next boy.

"I'm Shiloh, Captain!"

Gryphon stared for a moment then held a flat hand at Shiloh's forehead.

"A bit short. How old are you, Shiloh?"

"Ten, Captain."

There was a moment of silence.

"Six".

"Captain."

"Captain."

Howler nodded. Gryphon sighed and moved on to the next one. Each boy exchanged his name for an insult or two when the pirate stood in front of him. In front of Fay, the pirate leader was ruthless spitting at his use of gel in his hair and his classy snobbish air. Twelve boys and fifteen questions later, he stood in front of Jasper.

"My name's Jasper, Captain."

"My." The wrinkles in Gryphon's forehead deepened as he grabbed Jasper's biceps and gave them a bit of a squeeze. Jasper turned pink, as did I while I stared at his muscle.

"Very nice, very." He continued to feel my bunk mate's shoulders then ruffled his hair. "Besides being a bit pale, nothing a couple days on the Dragon Nest couldn't fix, this one's a fine specimen."

Raven casually slid closer to get a better look at Jasper. Standing right beside his father, Raven puffed out his chest and scanned him intensely with only his eyes.

"Thank you, Captain." Jasper bowed his head politely.

Gryphon laughed.

"A gent'! You'll make an interesting pirate, to say the least." The crew chuckled behind him. Raven laughed the loudest.

The Captain cleared his throat, ending the hilarity and continued to the last person in line: me.

"And you are?"

"Cal."

He waited.

"Captain." I pushed out, allowing a scowl to cross my face momentarily.

"Hm." He leaned back, chin up, then swooped in tilting my chin up. I jumped slightly, eyes wide. His chin an inch from my nose, he grimaced looking at me.

"Pretty boy face." He gripped my shoulders, then scrawny biceps, and forearms.

"Arms out." I complied. Red replacing confidence in my face as the man's large hands squeezed my waist then pat up.

"Girlish frame."

The wrinkles in his frown became my main concern-

Until I realized where he was headed.

I began to worry. Luckily, he stopped right before more bandages started. I began to put my arms down when he went straight for it.

I squealed.

A man's hands were feeling my chest, strangled to practically flat, but only practically.

"You scream like a girl," the upcoming Captain chuckled. I paled as I stared into the current Captain's unpatched eye for any hints. I felt his fingers press down slightly.

"Eh, we can work around that." He put his hands down, then pat my left boob. The rude monkey continued to stare from the captain's shoulder. I tried my best not to show my discomfort. "Great pecs this one has."

I felt like I was hit with a tranquilizer, suddenly finding it difficult to stand with my level of relief.

I buckled but Jasper slapped an arm around me keeping me up.

"But a bit weak in the knees apparently," the Captain commented before he turned to ascend the stairs. Raven took his place in front of me.

"Pecs huh?" Raven let his eyes slide to my "pecs". He lifted his hand intently, but I shifted my body away from him hiding in Jasper's muscle. The teenager hesitated then casually lifted his hat and scratched his head then put his hand down looking between Jasper and me suspiciously.

"Oh you two are pessimists!" He exclaimed turning back to his dad.

"Oh yes, from yesterday," the Captain nodded.

"Realists," I corrected.

Raven raised an eyebrow at me then walked over to Howler. I watched curiously as Raven whispered to him while Howler wrote, wondering what was on the paper.

"Now Orphans!" Captain Gryphon, who was now at the center of the forecastle, slammed his palms on the railing. We jumped. "Do you bunch know what swabbies are?"

Some orphans muttered to each other uncertainly. Personally, from all the pirate books I read as a little girl, I had a very good idea of what a swabbie was and didn't like where he was going with this.

"A swabbie, or swab, is the lowest rank of piracy, if it can even be considered a rank. They, surprise surprise, swab the deck." I groaned, letting my head hang. The boys stared at him blankly, seemingly unable to connect the dots.

"From this moment on until promotion, you lot are swabbies!"

The orphans began groaning and complaining, just getting it.

"Quiet!"

We went quiet.

"Now you'll be sure to learn from the current swabs. Swabs! Front and center!" A small group of seven weaker looking men stumbled into position. "Each of you take on two orphans and teach them the ropes of swabbing," Gryphon told the men.

They nodded fiercely before bumbling toward us.

I thought my nose had become numb to the ondeck stench, but, through close proximity with the swabbies, I was proven wrong.

I channelled all my strength into not lifting a hand to pinch my nose shut as one of the youngest, though still quite old, swabs approached Jasper and me.

"Hi! I'm Kyle! Can I be your swabbing guide?" the swab beamed with hope.

I glanced at Jasper.

"Sure!" I shrugged.

"Great!" Kyle smiled. "Follow me!"

We followed Kyle as he showed us mops, scrubbers, buckets, and a whole other sleuth of janitorial supplies and explained his life story.

"You see, my father and I never really got along. I always told my dad I'd run away and become a pirateⲻ I wasn't serious at first, but he never believed me. After ten years of saying it, I finally ran away and did it. I jumped on the first ship I saw… Of course that ship turned out to be a military one. So I got arrested and was sentenced to hang. But just my luck, one criminal to hang with me was friends with people who helped me escape! Okay, well helped him escape but accidentally distracting the guards enough for me to bolt as well. Anyway though, I saw a heroic looking man bring the criminal to a large ship. I saw it as my calling and threw myself on board as well. I blacked out from the drop and when I awoke, haha, I was kind of naked and tied to a chair. But I told them my purpose and asked to join them. And they, well, they threw me overboard without so much as a plank walk. But I'm a great swimmer and even with my limbs tied I latched onto the boat and once my ropes had corroded from the ocean, I climbed the side of the hull back on deck. Then I grovelled to at least be a swabbie and now here I am!"

Jasper and I sat there staring at the persistently stupid man, wordlessly.

Before, I wished nothing more than to push the man out of range of my nostril perceptors but I currently found myself wanting to give this man a hug, and a bath, but also a hug.

I stood up and pat the man on the back.

"There, there" was all I could bring myself to say.

"Anyway, the way of a swabbie is an art form!" Kyle breathed deeply and pushed through a potential breakdown. "Not just anyone can mop decks!"

Jasper and I both knew better than to comment and simply nodded.

Kyle then dove into the mechanics of swishing a mop in the bucket and the best distribution of pressure on the scrubber to result in the most effective and efficient scrubbing. As he droned on, I noticed the two captains observing us with Howler who seemed to be the only one who ever touched the feather pen.

I swallowed my disgust for the pitiful swab and worked my scrawny arms sore. After a couple hours, I found myself needing a break.

"Sorry, Kyle?"

The old runaway turned from his wood polishing.

"Yes? Need to change water?" He glanced at my bucket.

"Maybe, but first, where's the bathroom?"

"Bathroom?"

Jasper looked up as well, waiting for an answer.

Kyle chuckled then gestured to the ocean over the side of the ship.

"Haha, very funny. Actually can we have our tour now?" I asked momentarily worried.

"Oh you guys haven't had a tour? Sure! Sure!"

Kyle whisked off the cleaning supplies into a closet somewhere then pointed around us.

"This is the main deck. That is the forecastle deck, below it is the forecastle." He pointed to the higher deck at the front of the boat then the door in front of it. Then turned and pointed up the stairs in the other direction. "That is the quarter deck where the steering wheel is and the poop deck above that."

I hoped that didn't mean what it sounded like.

"Up there is the crow's nest. Great view I hear… Never been up there myself though."

We followed him downstairs through the door below the quarter deck, leading to where we slept.

"These are the crew quarter's. On this ship all the crew, swabs and officers alike, sleep in this room. The only exception being the Captain and his son who sleep through that door in the back."

Jasper and I strained our eyes to see through the dim lit cabin.

"That door's always locked though. We suspect the captains enter through the navigation room somehow. Nobody but the captains go in there, well, and the occasional lady."

It took me a second before I clapped my hands to my cheeks to keep the red down before climbing down the short ladder.

"This is the mess hall where the officers feast, but not swabs. Swabs get the leftovers." Kyle strained to maintain an overly cheery smile.

"And here's another capstan, like the one above, for lifting and dropping the anchor." I felt the wood of one of the pegs of the wheel as we passed it.

"This is also the gun deck thus the tiny windows, or gun port." The small square holes to my right allowed small slivers of early evening sun into the otherwise dim gun deck. "Don't mind the chickens." A fury of feathers raced passed us.

"Over there is where we store our rum and clean water." I took a mental note. "Below us," he tapped his foot, "is the cargo hold, where we hold cargo." We nodded, getting the jist. He disappeared down a lifted wooden panel. We hovered over the mouth in the floor as it burped up several clothing items then regurgitated the pitiful pirate. He gestured for us to pick up the clothes and told us they were a couple changes of clothes for us.

"Now back to work." He shuffled back and scurried up the ladder. Jasper and I rushed after him. Once back on the main deck, I saw Fay mopping with another orphan. Then I remembered.

"But you didn't show us the bathroom."

"I told you didn't I?" My stomach sank as he pointed over the edge again.

"For number one just whip it out through the gaps in the railing and make sure no one is looking out a gunport under you."

The blood drained from my face, as well as from the eavesdropping Fay.

"And for number two, there's a bucket-"

"At the poop deck?" Jasper took a guess.

"Actually no, at the beakhead before the forecastle." We all tilted our heads slightly and looked confused.

"Like a toilet?" Fay appeared next to me.

"No, like a bucket that you crap in then stand up, pick up the bucket and toss it overboard. Plumbing was going to be a project but we all just got used to the bucket."

I began to panic trying to figure out how I was going to pull down my pants in a place where anyone could waltz in and realize I don't have a dick.

I pressed my temples unhelpfully.

"I will not poop when there is the possibility of someone seeing!" Fay gasped appearing extremely disheveled.

"Same!" I nodded fiercely.

Kyle looked between the two of us and shrugged.

"What do you expect a swabbie to do?"

Fay turned to me instead.

"Cover me, I'll cover you." He stared at me with a surprising intensity.

I considered my options then realized I'd have to take him up on it.

"Deal."

We shook on it.

Fay turned about to get back to work.

"Actually, can we go now?" I crossed my legs.

Fay nodded with unnecessary seriousness and we headed through the forecastle to the head.

We spotted, or smelt, the infamous bucket immediately and cringed.

"Well have fun," Fay sympathized as he grabbed a large sheet from inside the forecastle and created a visual barrier with it.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I stared at the bucket trying to figure out how to sit on it. I tried sitting knees together on the edge of the bucket but discovered that was likely to end with a tipped bucket, which would be quite a bit more upsetting than spilt milk. I understood the only way to do it and found myself slipping off my baggy orphan pants while cautiously watching the sheet as it caught the wind. Luckily, Fay cleverly was holding it like a starfish, stepping on the bottom corners and stretching out the top. I then slipped off my right shoe and pant leg then slipped my foot back in the shoe to have a foot on either side of the bucket. I squatted and relieved myself.

I then realized though Fay couldn't see me, he could probably hear the liquid stream.

Struggling to pee quieter, my bladder didn't agree so I just hoped he wouldn't think much of it.

Once my pants were uncomfortably slid back on, I brought the bucket to the edge and poured it all out, looking down to see our momentum run into my waste. Nothing actually made it to the ocean. I cringed seeing all the humans with normal bodily functions' wastes before mine already having stained the wood.

Turning with a shiver, I told Fay I was done and put down the bucket. He put down his sheet quickly folding it then putting it down while we passed through the forecastle again.

"Honestly I have no clue how they've put up with that disposal system for more than one use."

"That bad?" Fay winced.

I looked at him and nodded solemnly. I practically teared up.

"There were no wipes."

* * *

*Author's Note*

Ello again! So yeah, this chapter was one of my favourites (I'm american idk why I spell like this...) just because it was fun to write. I promise the next chapter has a big reveal! Look forward to it- tomorrow! (oh and thanks for reading this far again! XD)


	6. Same Boat

Just as the sun began to quicken its descent in the sky, junior-Captain Raven called for attention from the quarter deck.

"Listen up swabbies!" We all turned. "My swabs, the orphans," Raven corrected himself. The older swabbies got back to work, still keeping an attentive ear perked.

"You are each invited to have dinner in the officer's dining hall!"

The orphans began whispering energetically.

"See you all there by the time the sun hits the ocean." He then jogged around, down the stairs, and into the crew quarters.

The rest of us stole a glance at the orange ball of light around five minutes from the horizon and quickly shuffled to put away our cleaning supplies.

Fay and I maintained the civility to wash our hands with soap and, sea-, water. The effectiveness was questionable but it gave us some peace of mind so I didn't complain.

When we made it to the mess hall, everyone else seemed to be there and the food was just coming out. There were only a handful of spots left at the table, luckily there were only two of us. Fay and I squeezed on either side of Jasper.

My mouth watered at the delectable pig parts left from last night, the rainbow of fruits, and fancy-looking (to orphan eyes) cheeses.

As soon as the cook's fingers left the tray, hands were jutting out like greedy babies to their favorite toy as the pirates yanked the pig apart. I quickly collected a bunch of grapes and as neat of a slice as I could carve out of the quickly disintegrating pig.

I noted the almost comically untouched biscuits in the middle of the table and decidedly grabbed one for myself along with a spread of cheese.

I looked around as I stuffed my face. The food was so tasty and filling I could cry and it was simple to see the other orphans shared my sentiments. Strangely enough, the old pirates around me, including the spoiled monkey, were scarfing down the food just as gratefully if not even more so. I would think pirates who ate like that every night wouldn't look so desperate with their everyday food. I thought it was sweet and kept my eyes on my own plate before their obnoxious open-mouthed chewing ruined my appetite.

As the vigour at which the food was devoured waned, the chatter increased. At one point in the night, one of our boys asked Captain Gryphon why he became a pirate.

"I was a spoiled and lazy boy until my rich, noble father fell poor through gambling with pirates. I witnessed as a pirate stabbed my dad straight through the gut then searched the dying man for extra cash." Everyone went quiet. It must have been the first time even most of the pirates heard the story. Howler remained unsurprised as he chomped on a watermelon slice.

Captain Gryphon continued to tell us the story of how he avenged his father: running out in rage, stealing one of their swords, and slicing all three of the grown pirates up. He then found out one of the pirates he killed was the Captain of an old rickety ship named Mermaid's Revenge. He considered turning them in for piracy but instead found himself going to the boat and declaring himself Captain, becoming one of the youngest Captains in history at eighteen years old.

"Mermaid's Revenge? But this is Dragon Nest?" A young orphan squeaked.

"You are absolutely right my boy." The cheerfully wrinkly man smiled at the little one. "I had mighty fun sailing the world in the ancient wooden thing until I met Howler here who screwed with my plans." Gryphon whipped an arm around his First Mate and pulled him close. Howler did not look thrilled.

"What'd he do?" The same little boy inquired.

"Well I met him at a bar and he helped me get the most beautiful girl I had and have ever laid eyes on." I noticed his eyes shift to Raven momentarily.

"Anyway, we spent the night together, for those of you who're old enough to understand." I only took a moment to guess they did something nasty together. Most of the orphans giggled and snickered. I cringed.

"And Howler here, or- what was your old name? Kwamie! Kwamie here spent it with my girl's best friend. But when we woke up, my ship was in flames with most of my crew in it! You see Kwamie was a high officer in the royal navy at the time, and the soldiers who sunk my ship were some of his men working under their own devices. Kwamie still felt guilty though so he stole me this ship from the navy's jurisdiction, though it was much worse for wear at the time."

"Wait you were part of the royal navy?" I blurted out still hung up on that fact. Howler nodded.

"And you stole from them! Did you ever get caught?" Cliff called out leaning over the table.

"You bet he did," Gryphon whispered theatrically. The orphans, me included, gasped.

"When the navy found out one of their leading officers stole a whole ship from them to give to pirates, they were furious! They hunted our pal here down and sentenced him to be hung."

"No!" Shiloh gasped.

"Yes." Gryphon nodded sparkling with all the shimmering eyes just for him. "Ignorant, I was busy fixing up the final touches of my new ship, the Dragon Nest, with my remain crew. Then in comes my gorgeous lady friend swooping in with the news my best friend was sentenced to hang in a few hours. Of course I acted instantly and courageously. I found out where and gathered my crew for a rescue mission. We ambushed the gathering where they were getting ready to hang Howler and some other criminal forcing most of the troops off the cliff. Then we engaged in an amazingly bloody exchange of blades to which we won, then swung Howler onto our ship adopting him as a pirate of my crew and appointing him my First Mate."

Pirates and orphans alike oohed and awed.

"What about the lady?" I asked unable to contain my curiosity.

"Ah," the burly man wore a soft expression momentarily. "What about her?"

"Did you thank her?"

He chuckled.

"Trust me I thanked her thoroughly." The crew chuckled deeply. "I even offered her a spot on the crew to join us in our travels… But she turned me down." There was that silence again.

"Did you ever see her again?" I kept pushing disappointed.

"That's a story for another day," he smiled.

"Us pirates see hundreds of wenches and love them for a night then never see each other again. It's a normal happening," one of the larger, hairier pirates chuckled at me. I nodded slightly getting the sense that women for men were equivalent to bones for dogs; enjoyable to play with but once devoured they're quickly forgotten.

There was more chatter amongst the officers and children as the sky beyond the window became a deeper and deeper shade of blue. Finally, Fay approached me.

"Hey I'm gonna take a shower. Cover me?"

"Sure," I agree, sliding out of my seat.

We waved "later" to Jasper who waves back then got caught in a story by the carpenter when he had to perform a surgery.

"So how do you plan to do this?" I asked remembering there were no onboard bathrooms.

"I'll use a bucket for seawater and just repeatedly fill it up, scrubbing with soap and seawater. It's not great nor warm but it's better than smelling like the rest of the lot."

I agreed.

We returned to the poop deck, permanently scarred by the sight of it in use.

A scrawny, old swabbie didn't even flinch as we walked in with a clear view of his naked butt.

As Fay and I freaked out and clawed at our eyes, as politely as we could, the man casually pulled up his pants, tossed the contents of the bucket, put it down, and left passed us.

Fay and I looked at each other. He shivered comically. I laughed.

"That is why we must bathe, so our butts don't wind up like that!" Fay clicked his tongue and pointed to where the man disappeared.

"Hear, hear!" I laughed.

I unfolded the sheet to shield him from view and to become his towel as he pulled up seawater in a clean bucket.

"Be sure to keep that sheet up, now," he warned as he began to slip off his shirt. I followed his earlier starfish formation and kept the sheet taut.

I listened as his shoes kicked off and his pants slid down. I didn't think much of it having lived with boys for a year and I let my mind wander while I processed the dumping of water as background noise.

I found it odd that only yesterday I found Fay more annoying than friendly and yet now we were close enough to trust each other with our chastities. I used to think Fay was just a tag along, always following Jasper and turning down any interesting ideas, but now I was starting to see Fay was more lively than that, more colorful and pure and sensitive. He was like the older sister I would've liked.

"Fay, you're a lot more interesting than I made you out to be." I looked into the white cloth pretending I could see him as he momentarily stopped scrubbing.

"Yeah?"

"Yep."

"Well you're a lot cleaner than I made you out to be."

"Touché," I wiggled my eyebrows not that he could see them. He laughed anyway.

I decided to try something.

"You're a great person to talk to, I'm glad we became bathroom buddies." He laughed again.

"That's what friends are for," he said softly, his slight smile audible through the sheet.

I smiled back pleased to get the answer I was looking for. I had a friend in Fay. Though I lived in the orphanage for twelve months and befriended Cliff, Shiloh, and Jasper, I couldn't really talk to them the way I could talk to Fay. There was something about his air that allowed me to be myself, even if that me was a girl.

In that moment, I almost told Fay the truth. I opened my mouth.

"Fa-"

"God it's freezing!" he chattered as I lost my nerves for the big reveal. "Pass me the sheet?"

I stopped then folded the sheet down looking away and held it out in front of me. I felt him take it.

"Okay." I took that as my approval to look.

He had the mostly white sheet covering him head to toe like a cloak. I lead him inside and closed the doors of the forecastle. Glancing around in the dark, I could tell the room was originally made to be quarters' for crew but used instead as an extra storage unit as Dragon Nest had a small crew.

I grabbed another sheet and helped dry his hair vigorously towelling.

"You know I feel strangely at ease with you," Fay confessed.

"Honestly same." I nodded.

There was a moment of either awkward or understanding silence, I wasn't sure which.

"I'm going to get changed."

I shot up and turned around stiffly before I realized how suspicious the gesture was. Though he probably noticed he didn't comment.

I couldn't ignore the sliding of fabric against skin as he changed, but it didn't imprint on me as much knowing it came from Fay strangely enough. Not that he was unattractive, he was decent, stylish even but unusually glossy.

"You can shower now," he offered as he slid his shoes on.

I looked at him, wide-eyed in uncertainty then at the extra sheets piled next to the door and the bucket outside. Then weighed the likelihood he would realize I was a girl. I considered trying to tell him but couldn't muster the motivation in the dark room as he finished tying his shoes.

"I'm fine. It's too cold right now anyway," I lied.

He looked up at me slightly confused, slightly sympathetic.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and swallowed.

"Well if you change your mind, you can wake me anytime." He smiled throwing extra pounds of guilt on my conscious.

I smiled back.

We then headed back into our quarters and climbed into bed. I decidedly laid on top of my sheets as I could feel the dirt particles drying on my skin.

Two hour later when I was certain everyone was asleep, I snuck back out. I never had any intention of lasting the whole night with lumps of moss growing on my ankles and decided I'd much rather smell like sea water and soap.

I was careful to climb out of bed the side opposite of Jasper's head then slipped on tennis shoes, grabbed my pajamas, and tiptoed to the door feeling a wave of guilt rushing through me as I passed a shut-eyed Fay.

I slipped through the door, flinching as it creaked shut.

Thinking to looking up, I tensed to have my correct suspicions of a night watch. Luckily, he was watching the ocean, not the ship. I jogged across into the forecastle with a sigh and safely slipped inside, grabbed the clean bucket, ran out, filled it with sea water, brought it up, and ran back inside. I found myself short of breathe, probably fault of the cold, my guilt, and the exhilaration.

I quickly slid off my clothes and my hat, even bothering to undo my braid. I breathed a sigh of freedom as I untied my bandages letting my chest free. Though I wasn't large, even a flat woman would've been slightly choked.

My naturally auburn locks fell into my face as I leaned to pick up the sheet. Spitting out bundles of unappetizing fiber, I remembered why I considered cutting it, but I could never bring myself to let them. Even though it was a hassle and more work than needed for something I generally hid in my hat, it was my last strand of femininity (besides my womanly parts obviously) and I couldn't bring myself to entirely part with it.

When I was younger, Mother always told me how jealous she was of my wavy red locks; I'm sure she exaggerated but I was still pretty proud of them.

I grabbed the soap in one hand and gripped the towel tightly with the other carefully sliding the wooden door open and closed. I glanced over the forecastle relieved to find myself in a blind spot of the eye in the sky.

I worked quickly on adrenaline and shivers as I dabbed my hair and arms wet, keeping the towel tied just below my collar bone and having just enough there to keep it from sliding. I scrubbed soap into my my hair and on my arms then, as though the gun shot off, I threw the towel onto the crate and dumped half the bucket over me and soaped the rest of me then dumped the rest till there was no soap just a salty smell. I then lunged for the sheet quickly wrapping it around myself and squeezing a baby's weight of ocean out of my hair.

I held my towel up with my right hand as I slid the forecastle backdoor open with my left.

I almost immediately slammed it back closed when I saw him, but my conscious didn't allow it.

"Cal?" his voice cracked in slight disappointment.

"Fay, I can explain." Fay stood in the sliver of moonlight allowed by the open door with a surprisingly unsurprised face.

Instead of demanding explanation, he instead turned away letting me come inside. He lit a lantern as I stepped inside, cautiously closing the door behind me.

"It's okay. I don't blame you for bathing without me." He stayed turned away from me as he spoke.

My cheeks flushed in embarrassment and guilt. His avoidance of my biggest betrayal to him, my lie, was what burned me the most. The shock must've been too great for my new friend.

"But you've now confirmed what I'd thought for a little while now." He was admitting to know.

My heart sank, he suspected me for a while. I should've come clean earlier. I mentally pinched myself.

"You know you could've told me," he wore a soft gaze.

"I knew I should've but it's just so weird and I didn't know how to bring it up and- and I didn't know if you could understand at first-"

He interrupted me with a laugh.

"Understand?" he laughed again. I stopped lost for words momentarily.

"Of course I understand. I'm in the same boat."

* * *

*Author's Note*

GASP! What did he/she say?! ... No gasp? Not impressed, that's cool... it doesn't hurt no...

ANYWHO! Next chapter, fun stuff. Await it- mañana!


	7. A True Friend

"…"

I'm in the same boat. It spun more in my brain. The more I tried to understand it, the dizzier I became.

I stood there soaked and wrapped in my towel, hugging myself tightly, utterly lost.

He turned around and looked at me earnestly.

"I'm gay too."

Oh.

"Oh. Oh!" I babbled. "Wait you think- that I li- no, that I'm," she stuttered, then settled with the only thing she could really understand. "You're gay?"

He nodded slowly growing, his soft smile transforming into confusion.

"Aren't you?"

I froze, my eyes on the ground. My words, like my state of mind, was choppy.

"I- I mean, it's true- No it's not. I like men- Yes, I like men," I was hyperventilating, my cheeks burning, my eyes spinning. He nodded softly the confusion fading.

He came closer with open arms as though he was about to give me a hug I didn't deserve.

"But I'm not gay!" I held my palm out. His confusion returned.

I took a deep breathe.

And a deep breathe out.

"I'm a girl."

It was his turn to be silent, but it didn't last.

"I don't believe you." I wasn't sure if I should be insulted. My hair was already down and I never had a masculine face but if he said he didn't believe me I was going to convince him by all means. I couldn't lie to the boy who'd exposed his deepest secret to me.

So I exposed myself.

And immediately covered myself again.

Fay gaped at the two circles he only saw for a moment.

Instead of acting honored, like you'd expect a guy to respond after being flashed by a girl, he just stood there with a frown processing everything.

He IS gay. I recounted, understanding his frown, or at least why it wasn't a smile.

The chilly night air was starting to tingle my damp, exposed flesh as my adrenaline subsided, but I didn't dare ask him for privacy yet.

"I'm sorry I just need a moment." He stayed there moving his eyes to the ground in front of him.

I couldn't hold back a small sneeze.

He didn't say bless you, but after a couple moments he realized what it meant.

"Sorry, you can get dressed." He turned his back to me and began to slowly walk away.

I dropped my towel, secured my bandages, and threw on my clothes like lightning, grabbing my shoes and running barefoot across the cold wood floor to stop him before he left the room.

"Wait!" I caught up and grabbed his shoulder and turned him around he had a distant look in his eyes.

"I know I lied to you and I regret keeping it from sooo much. But what did you want me to do? I wasn't particularly close to you until a few hours ago. Our friendship happened so fast and I was going to tell you, really, eventually, for sure, I would've. But, you know, it's hard to say."

Fay seemed to be having an inner monologue between two sides of himself, quickly flashing between an understanding expression and an almost jealous one.

"Why did you join an orphanage for boys?" he pushed out with a deep breath.

I nodded energetically seeing questions as improvement. I was ready to answer anything he asked at this point.

"Mother raised me always saying males were privileged, free, oppressing and females were the opposite. She said the only way to be free in this world was to be male." As she spoke, she noticed Fay's stare soften slightly. "Therefore when she died, I followed her wisdom, wanting to be free, and cross-dressed as a boy. As a boy, the authorities threw me in an all-boys orphanage."

Fay nodded an inexplicably sour bemusement shading his face.

"So you'd rather be a man, huh?" Fay laughed the hidden distaste disappearing with each "hah".

When he slowed to a chuckle, he smiled at me.

"I understand. Thanks for trusting me with your secret." I smiled almost wanting to cry in relief.

"Back at you." I rubbed my eyes just in case.

He sighed then shifted his tone to one I haven't heard from anyone, ever.

"So this liking of boys, got your eye on anyone in particular?"

I stopped rubbing my eyes and looked up at him agape.

"Never had girl talk before?"

I shook my head. He laughed slightly awkward.

"Yes, me neither. But I'd always wanted to."

I hadn't always wanted to. I hadn't even considered it could happen to me. Back, even when I had girl friends, they never spoke to me about such girly things. I was always one of the guys. Though, now that such a conversation was proposed to me, I must admit the prospects were indeed appealing.

I smiled.

Then I remembered the question and blushed.

"A boy I like?" I croaked wide-eyed.

He nodded, tickled by my discomfort.

For some strange reason, Jasper's smile popped into my head, but I quickly shook it away. There was no way I could like Jasperⲻ he was my friend!

I thought harder. For some odd reason, I found myself considering Raven, but I knew I didn't like him, he was just fairly good-looking. I flipped through a list of the other orphans I was close to; Cliff, Shiloh, and the others; none of which clicked with me.

"I don't like anyone." I shook my head wholeheartedly.

Fay squinted at me.

"Certain?"

I hesitated before nodding slowly. Jasper was just a friend. The thought left a strange disappointing aftertaste.

"Do YOU like anyone?" I switched the attention. He smiled deviously.

"Possibly, but I'm not saying till you tell me who you like."

I shot an over exaggerated jaw-drop of disbelief.

"I told you, I don't like anyone!"

"I don't believe you." He held back a chuckle.

I couldn't hold my laugh though.

I was just so happy that we'd made up I didn't care that he wouldn't tell me his possible crush.

"You know," his laugh faded but the smile stuck, "if you need any help with your secret, I will rush to the rescue."

"My prince charming!" I laughed. "Of course! And you can count on me too!" My once heavy conscious was currently dancing on cloud nine. You never really notice how much gets built up within a year of holding a huge lie over the head of everyone you meet.

As our laughter and chatter began to simmer, the lulling night air crept on us. I yawned then he yawned and we silently agreed; it was time to go to bed.

I slipped on my shoes and did a sloppy braid before we headed for the main door.

"Your hair really pretty by the way. Too bad you can't doll it up," he whispered.

I smiled and pinkened, petting my hair proudly before sliding my cap on.

We then tiptoed across the deck and back into our separate bunks, whispering a "good night" to each other. This time, I slid under the covers before falling back asleep.

* * *

*Author's Note*

Did you think Fay was a girl?! XD ! ... Probably not, I'm sure you intelligent not easily-amused readers saw the fruitiness from a mile away, but I tried...

Yeah, I don't have much to say so simply continue on reading and enjoy yourself!

Oh! And since you've managed to make it this far, you must have created some opinions- do comment them/review. Thanks!


	8. A Feathery Thief

I woke up in the morning refreshed, even sensing the filthy men's stench had made permanent residence in my nostrils. I bounced out of bed, blissfully ignorant to the lazy, fumbling masses around me and casually hopped up to my new BFF's bunk.

"Ahoy matey." I used my manliest accent.

He threw the covers off his face, looked up, saw me, and returned my face of badly suppressed glee.

"Ahoy." He smiled and rolled out of bed.

"You two are awful chipper," Jasper chuckled as he changed shirt. I half watched as his bedhead went in one end of the undershirt and perfectly tamed, fluffy hair came out the other.

I shrugged, breaking my stare.

"I feel like I should've signed up us a bathroom buddy too," he chuckled.

Fay and I shared a knowing amusement to how that wouldn't have worked out.

Sensing the conversation had died, I threw my musty, new brown pirate shirt, that looked surprisingly looked only like a lower collared version of my turtleneck, and my old grey sweater vest over that. Then I jogged down to the diner grabbed a banana and ate it before heading up on deck with my scrubber and bucket, where half the orphans including Cliff and Fay and Jasper, were already swabbing.

We chatted for the first time in a while.

"I kinda miss our old pranks." Cliff commented while pushing his mop around mostly unhelpfully.

I nodded.

"Remember when we filled Matron's pillow with worms?" I snickered to myself.

"Oh that was amazing!"

"I recall when you guys ordered 100 pizza boxes for the orphanage under the Matron's name," Jasper added in.

We all laughed to that one.

"How many pranks happened in that orphanage?" I tried to recall.

"I believe it was practically a prank for each month you were with us," Jasper responded.

I momentarily stopped scrubbing and looked up at the two boys.

"Did you guys not pull anything before me?"

They looked between each other and shrugged.

"I tried a few things: painting 'Matron Sucks' on the wall" Cliff began.

"She had us all paint over it," interjected Jasper.

"Made ghost sounds outside her door as she slept-"

"Matron came out and whupped him."

"And plastic wrapped her toilet."

"It doesn't work as well on girls."

Cliff paused and shot Jasper a funny look.

"Please don't call it that again."

"What?" Jasper returned a hesitant glance. "The Matron is technically female."

The tan boy shuddered.

"Don't lump my life's purposes with that thing."

"Life's purpose?" I scoffed.

"Are you calling women your life's purpose?" Jasper chuckled.

"Yes," he looked to the hidden stars dramatically. "I live for the female body." He outlined an hourglass with his hands.

"Oh, stop it." I cringed and forced a small laugh.

"Please don't pretend you can't appreciate the softness of their skin," Cliff chastised, eyes closed and mind open.

"God! You haven't even touched a woman!" Fay scrubbed closer to us, jumping into the conversation. He threw me a glance. "-purposefully."

"Psh. Psh!" He rolled his eyes. "I made out with a girl before I was in the orphanage!"

I did the math.

"How long were you in the orphanage?"

"...five years," he hesitated.

We all shot him a dubious glance.

"So you made out with a girl when you were like five years old then?"

He rolled his eyes again.

"Okay so I hugged one," he shook his head. "I'm sure none of you even got that far."

I glanced at Fay, the gay boy I flashed, and we shared a small chuckle.

"What's this exchange of chuckles? I sense I'm being left out of an inside joke," Cliff narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, they're bathroom buddies. They have plenty of shared secrets I'm sure." Jasper tried to laugh it off but there was a slight distance in his eyes that made me a smidge guilty.

"Oh that's cool so they've seen each other's butt cracks," Cliff scowled at us. "Even though Cal has a pretty face he doesn't count as a girl, Fay."

We did our best, which was pretty well, to keep our smirks down.

"But gosh, if you were a girl Cal," Cliff sighed. "Sorry but I remember when you first came to the orphanage. Everyone thought you were a girl." He snickered. "I could've sworn Jasper here even had a crush on you."

Jasper's ears noticeably pinkened. I laughed at him but I felt my pink spreading as well.

"Shut up man! That's so gay." He tore his eyes away from mine.

I glanced at Fay who concentrated on his scrubbing suddenly, and secretly sympathized.

"Whatever I'm just glad you got over it when we realized he was a guy." Cliff pat Jasper on the back. Jasper looked up and met my gaze with an awkward smile. I immediately broke that eye contact and cleared my throat feeling a warm tingle growing in my chest.

Instead, I looked around and saw Captain Gryphon and the navigator standing near the steering wheel. Hanging half out of the Captain's mouth was a small sardine, a satisfying snack I'm sure. The two men leaned over a table discussing something on it, out of my sight. They hovered with a certain intensity that peaked my curiousity.

"What do you think they're talking about?" I asked absentmindedly.

Fay and Jasper followed my gaze.

"Who knows?" Fay shrugged. "Some treasure map I'm sure, or we're lost and they're trying to find our course again." Jasper laughed for Fay politely. Fay beamed in response.

"Want to go find out?" Jasper stood up and looked back again.

I nodded and put my scrubber down then began to heave myself up, before I realized I stepped on the slippery sponge-like thing.

"Woah!"

My foot slipped. My upward motion moved to forward downward motion. That motion was slowed by a wall of dense meat with a sweet filling that was Jasper. Unfortunately, the inertia wasn't done with me.

We hit the floor with an "oomph", or technically he hit the floor and I fell on him.

I felt his warm breathe through my beanie, his heartbeat against my hand, his familiar, musty scent mixed with a new salty stench I wasn't digging. My body against his, the hardness of his body revealed my girly softness.

Cliff coughed.

WIth a start, I realized I had been laying on him for a bit more than a moment.

"You should take a shower probably take a shower soon. The pirate stench is growing on you." I cleared my throat as I rapidly rolled off him and jumped up, pulling my hat on tight.

"Will do, if you cover me." He smiled at me, blood moving from his ears to cheeks.

Damn. I bit my bottom lip lightly gazing into his emerald irises. Jasper then rolled back and forward to his feet.

"You know, you're surprisingly light," Jasper commented a smirk pulling at his face.

Jasper's smirk was a rare and meltable thing as demonstrated in the sturdiness of my knees. I looked down to concentrate my forces on my legs to function normally. Out of the corner of my eye I registered Fay with an interested, confused expression.

"Uhm, thanks?" I scrunched my face up and clicked my tongue. "Yeah, sorry and thanks for catching me… That was embarrassing." I made no eye contact.

"Yeah it was." Cliff laughed unashamed, luckily no one joined him.

"Anyway, I'll head up with you if you're still curious," Fay offered getting up.

"Oh yeah! Yeah, sure." I nodded, happy to change the subject and looked back up at the two pirates who were now seemingly arguing. A sardine tail still peeking out of the captain's mouth.

While they argued, a large pair of grey wings swooped in.

"Argh!" Captain Gryphon grunted as the large seagull lunged at him attacking his face.

"Cliff!" I yelled as I grabbed a pebble from the bottom of the mop bucket and tossed it to him as he whipped out his slingshot from his belt.

He shot up to a standing position, loaded the pebble, pulled back the rubber, took only a split second to aim, and released.

With an angry squawk, the bird was thrown back on the quarterdeck wood. Captain gave a relieved exhale.

"Watch that bird!" I yelled to Fay as I ran up the stairs to check on the captain.

I heard Cliff and Fay run after me. With a glance back, I noticed Jasper calming the other orphans and telling them to get back to work.

Upon closer inspection, I recognized the bird to be an albatross as it began to pick itself up and fly away, what was left of Captain's sardine in its mouth.

Ignoring the bird, I leapt to Captain Gryphon's side.

"Captain! Are you okay?" I asked inspecting his face for injury. There was a small scratch across his nose, but nothing besides that.

Fay ran over after us.

"Captain! The bird headed south if you wish to chase it," Fay panted.

The Captain took a moment to regain himself before glancing at his navigator who nodded.

"He's right."

"Hm, good job," Gryphon nodded. Howler with his parchment paper was beckoned toward his captain. Jasper reached us at the same time Howler did.

"What are your names again?" Gryphon inquired with a proud grin.

We each answered in turn.

"Well I'd like to commend each of you for your bravery and intelligence. That was some quick thinking, kid." The Captain put his hand on my back. Howler smiled at me before writing something on the paper.

However proud I felt, I couldn't suppress my curiosity.

"What's that paper?" I saw the parchment laying on the small desk the Captain and navigator were earlier examining.

The Captain followed my finger then looked back at me with narrowed eyes.

"Classified," he gave us a tight lipped smile then barked, "Get back to work now!"

I gave a final glance back at the paper. There was a large red "X" in the corner.

I gasped in thought.

It's a treasure map.

I then bit my lip and left to get back to work.

* * *

*Author's Note*

Hello and thank you for making it this far! Do continue reading! I promise the next chapter is one of the cuter ones (and just weird, but cute).

Look forward to it!


	9. A Depression Solution

"Cal, I need to talk to you."

I looked up from my scrubbing, the bright sun hurting my eyes after looking down so long. I had to shield my eyes against the outline of Jasper's figure.

Life burst through me as I registered the boy.

"Of course." I hopped up to find my back sore, pausing to hold it.

"What's up?" I attempted to subtly stretch, failing at the subtle part.

"Look around." I did.

To our near right, Cliff, Fay, and Shiloh scrubbed the ground silently, eyes on the floor, wrinkles in their brow. I continued my scan. The other orphans reflected a common funeral mood. Even with the sun shining brightly, there appeared to be a cloud over every single one of them. There was as much life in their stares as the grim reaper himself. Each boy looked like an eighty year old men whose life already passed and was just waiting for that final, pre-scheduled visitor.

"Yikes."

"Yikes is right," Jasper agreed. "These boys are all going stiff like your back."

I nodded and punched at my back again in worry.

"This is worse than the orphanage."

"That may be true."

I hissed in realization.

"We can't let this happen, Jasp! It's too much too quick." Jasper nodded.

"Yes! We need to talk to the Captain," he decided.

"I'm sure Captain Gryphon will understand," I agreed.

We put away our scrubbers and mops and headed for the Captain.

"Could you help us?" We finished our proposal to Gryphon who listened silently to the whole thing.

"I hear you, but I'm not the one you should be asking." We knew where he was headed but Jasper and I were hesitant.

"Raven?"

He nodded. We left, finding "our Captain" easily.

Raven stood predictably on the quarterdeck over the orphans, watching with an upturned nose.

"Captain Raven!" I called to him as we approached.

He turned with a pleased grin and eyebrows that shot up when he registered us.

"The pessimists! What can your Captain help you with?"

"Again, realists," I corrected with a scowl.

"We do need your help actually." Jasper nudged me. I understood; when asking for something don't get on their bad side, didn't mean I liked it.

Raven beamed.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. The orphan's have been a bit down since they started working," Jasper started. "We were used to doing dusting and sponging under the Matron but pirate swabbing is quite a bit tougher- being subjected to the weather all the time and bugs and the lack of hygiene is something to get used to." I nodded fiercely to that. "We would like you to give us better conditions to at least start off; more breaks, less threatening to whip us-" I recalled the couple times he threatened some of the younger orphans when they took a break to chat. "-please let us get more than your scraps tonight, and-"

"Wow that's a lot of demands!" Raven appeared to be experiencing a mix of surprise and displease. He laughed.

"Might I just say that's mighty motherly of you to be looking out for your buddies like that." Raven put on a strange smile for Jasper.

"Thanks?"

"And, Cal was it?" I nodded. "Yes, you really do have a pretty boy face." He grabbed my chin to examine me closer.

Inches from his face, I could get lost in the ocean of blue in his eyes. I mentally revised my ratings of his god-like good looks, which kept going up.

"If their morals get too low you can cross dress for the boys," he chuckled.

I jumped back in uncomfortable surprise.

Instead of aggressive, he only wore an amused and curious grin. I turned to Jasper in shock, but he also wore a thoughtful expression that showed he was trying to look at me like a girl- the last thing I wanted.

"God stop it you two!" Jasper dropped his chin in guilt, whereas Raven just gave an adorable teasing pout. "Our proposal! Will you help?" I tried to shake his pout out of my mind and glared.

Raven sighed.

"I like your initiative but if yuh landlubbers can't even handle that much, you'll be in for a rude awakening." He scowled and walked away.

Jasper and I exchanged a look.

"We could organize a rebellion," I glowered.

"No, I want to keep things civil." I shrugged.

"If that's what you want…" I currently wanted to punch that wanna-be Captain but I respect Jasper's wishes. I had a thought.

"Let's have a party."

"What?"

"Let's host another welcoming party for us, if you can even call that first five minute party one." I grinned.

Jasper thought about it and nodded, biting his lip.

"Yeah. Yes! That is brilliant, Cal!" He slapped his hands onto my shoulders and smiled into my eyes.

I squirmed under his straight-forward appreciation and turned away.

"Anytime." I focused my smile into something more compact that seemed to give the same effect.

"Let's have it tonight! Think we can pull it off?"

"Of course! Leave it to me!"

* * *

*Author's Note*

Hello- not much to say for this chapter, look forward to the party chapter tomorrow! (It's one of my favourites)


	10. Party Drinks

A million ideas were bouncing through my mind. I was ebullient. Nothing could stop me from throwing the most awesome pirate party ever.

I gathered all the cooks, inventoried their ingredients, and taught them several of my own recipes Mother and the baker taught me. After leaving them to cook, I helped Jasper clean with a renewed purpose. I felt the captains' eyes as we pulled out a couple tables and cloths. They didn't stop us so we kept on.

As the sun neared the horizon, Jasper lit all the onboard lanterns. I met Randy, George, and Aspen, the ship's musicians, and learned none of them chose the pirate life. Each of them were honest men who were captured and forced into entertaining them, though they grew to enjoy the life. While they discussed a solid set, Aspen taught me a few basic notes and riffs. I surprised myself at how naturally I picked them up, giving some credit to my couple free sessions with my pre-orphanage friend's mother who gave violin lessons.

I glanced out the window, the sun was gone.

Showtime.

I lead the musicians out and gestured for the cooks to bring out the food.

The orphans' and on-deck pirates' curiosities were already peaked as they hesitated before heading for the lesser meal downstairs.

"Orphans and pirates gather 'round!" I yelled gesturing for a formation in front of me. They obediently gathered, pirates from below deck coming up to see the fuss.

"As us orphans all know, we recently parted from our- _beloved_ \- Matron." They burst out laughing and booing. "Good riddance!" I cheered and the boys reciprocated my energy, even the pirates. I noticed Captain Gryphon and Raven watching from the quarterdeck above and smirked. "Tonight! We celebrate our new life!" More cheers were followed by attentive quiet. "To our new lives as pirates!" I grabbed a cup of liquid handed to me by one of the cooks and lifted it.

"Yeah!" Pirates and junior pirates roared many grabbing bottles and cups of their own.

I chugged the cup. The rest followed.

The musicians began their songs and pirates began to sing along. The festive mood was growing and spreading.

I smiled to myself, impressed with our work.

"Nice job!" Jasper popped up behind me placing a hand on my shoulder. "I was especially impressed with that announcing way to excite the crowds."

I smiled back at him.

"Anytime." I smirked and shrugged.

"So in response to not getting better treatment for your little one's, you guys planned a party?"

I recognized the voice and turned expectant of an arrogant expression but was surprised. Raven wore a wholeheartedly excited face.

"I'm game." He smiled looking around from the food to musicians to dancing pirates and orphans.

Slightly confused, I gestured a path to the dance floor and he took it running into the happy mob like a child. I was having a really difficult time pinpointing that boy.

"Can't just watch from the side now, can we?" I chuckled to Jasper, my foot tapping to the song my musician buddies were playing.

"After you," he signalled me toward the mob. I laughed and jogged toward the throng of jolly folk, pulling him with me.

We began an awkward shifting of feet I called the extent of my musical motion. Yet no matter how bad I looked, Jasper looked even stiffer. Shiloh jumped over to us laughing as he danced something I would call the octopus-monkey. But at least he was dancing.

After a whole song of my disappointing dancing, I got thirsty.

I grabbed a bottle of the only liquid the chefs left out and chugged the entire thing.

It tasted funny.

"Wooh!" I cried finishing the container, then skipped back out there yanking the fiddle from Aspen.

"Jolly Sailor!" I announced. George and Randy stopped confused but got the idea as I began to tap my foot then launched into song.

The pan flute and tambourine quickly swooped in for backup as my peppy solo became the swinging party it should be.

I pounced and laughed through the crowds as I played, likely close to having poked out some eyes, but too giddy to care. Everyone clapped me on and yelled for me to keep going, having made a circle for me to do my thing. I spasd in that space while I played some wildly differentiating fiddle from the preset tune but no one cared. I was intoxicated with the spotlight.

Aspen came up and gently took the fiddle back and continued where I left off, except on the correct path. Still feeling the energy, I used that circle, I danced in that circle, I was breaking in that circle, I was breakdancing in that circle.

"Go Cal!" I heard Shiloh's squeals like a whale in my mind. I felt awesome and limitless as I owned that space, though something deep down in me new I looked like a dying fish flopping on the deck. As I spotted my compadres, I straightened up and bounced out of the circle totally having forgotten my momentary spotlight.

"Howdy friends!" I squealed floating toward Jasper who stood awkwardly near the musicians with Cliff and Shiloh jump-dancing around him.

"Hullo!" Cliff jumped, he took a swig from a bottle on the table he offered me some and I finished the rest of the bottle wobbly. "These drinks are grrrrrrrreat! Huh?" Cliff cackled.

"Yup!" I let my head loll into nod as I looked back at Jasper who was still leaning from side to side in a sad excuse for dancing.

"You suck at dancing!" I yelled over the music.

"Thanks?" Jasper chuckled uncomfortably.

A trifold hat popped up in the circle I abandoned.

"Our saviour!" I grabbed Shiloh and Jasper and dragged them toward the wild movement. Cliff skipping along after us.

In the middle of the action, Captain Raven was popping, locking, and making the robot cool again. I was impressed.

I tore through the circle, letting go of my boys and pushing Raven out of the circle and out of the crowd. My boys stayed with me.

"Teach us how to dance!" I whispered into his ear creepily.

He laughed, looked past me at my companions who were still "dancing" and laughed harder.

"Let's do it!" The golden haired boy threw an arm around Jasper and me, leading us back into the crowd. Cliff and Shiloh as well latched on as the familiar leg kicking of the cancan that came from Raven and reverberated throughout the rest of us.

Pirates and orphans added to our line as we kicked our legs higher in more synchronicity and less worries as the laughter began to overpower the music.

Jasper not feeling the same joy I was, slid out of the line and disappeared, but I didn't let one rhythmically awkward boy ruin my night. Even as the cancan line broke off into small groups again I continued to jerk with Raven.

As the new song lacked the energy of its predecessor, we began to talk instead of dance.

"I really like this party!" Raven shouted over the music.

"Thanks, matey!" I giggled.

"You know, I never really got to hang out with boys my age before!" I sobered up slightly in sympathy. "So this is really great!"

I laughed just realizing how much more than a pick-me-upper for the orphans this fest was.

"I must say, you and Jasper-" he beamed, still swaying with the music, "are my first real friends!" I felt so touched I wanted to start crying. I could no longer dance. "I have the most fun talking with you guys!" He continued yelling over the tambourines unreceptive of my overbearing pity.

"You poor boy!" I cried and hugged him really tight. After I made contact, I made a small home in his arms, so rough, so strong, so welcoming. I buried my face in his chest and took a whiff of his salty, manly scent. I began swaying in his arms unrelated to the music. His warmth against mine was such a comfort I didn't want to pass up.

"Body warmth is really great huh?" I mumbled.

"I guess?" Raven sounded very confused.

Suddenly I felt an urge.

"You're really good looking you know?" I whispered getting my face as close to his as I could.

He blinked looking back down at me, then focused his eyes on mine, searching.

He leaned down, closing in, looking curiously at my lips then eyes.

I shut my eyes and hoped for nature to take over.

"Cal are you-?"

Then I got another urge.

I jumped back.

"I have to go potty." I stated bluntly then jumped away looking for Fay.

"Bathroom buddy! Potty pal! Where art' thou?" I chirped. THen I spotted him near the food table watching the dancers from afar judgingly.

"Fay! I want toilet. You come?" I smacked my lips unfocused.

He stared at me for two seconds.

"Cal are you drunk?"

I thought about it. I thought about it really hard. No thoughts were forming, but small fishes were swimming across my vision.

"Yes."

"I thought those bottles tasted funny." Fay commented placing his bottle down. "How many did you have?"

"Uno." I held my pinkie up and giggled then hiccupped. "E-squeeze me."

"God, you really can't hold your liquor." Fay scoffed then pulled me toward and up and onto the quarterdeck.

"I can't go weewee here!" I pouted looking down at the happy dancing palm trees and monkeys.

"What you need is fresh air not to 'weewee'," Fay gave me a hard stare.

We heard a loud crash as Fay and I looked down to see Cliff drunkenly arguing with a big gorilla.

"Whatchu lookin' at? Mate!" The preteen puffed out his chest and waved a finger at the confused oaf.

"Oh goodness. Am I the only sober one?" Fay sighed then looked back to me. I focused on the couple out of place strands on his head; they waved to me as he spoke. "Okay, I'm going to go down there to straighten Cliff out then I'll come right back for you. Do not move. Okay?"

"Rrrrrrrroger!" I saluted to the little hairs. They waved goodbye as Fay jogged down the steps.

"Byebye!" I whispered after them.

I then stumbled to the handrail and looked down at the wiggling car sales blowup dolls hopping around. I then noticed the spaghetti noodles that are strewn to the base of the main mast and followed them up the tree with my eyes and found there was glitter in the sky.

"Woah." It was really pretty. Guided by instinct, I slid down the romped down the banister and grabbed a string of spaghetti. It felt fibrous in my hand and smelt like yucky tar.

I swatted at the glitter in the sky but it seemed to be out of my reach. I stood on my tippytoes but was still too short so I teetered my way up the noodle rope. One hand after the other, the big, almost vertical web shook under my momentum. Eyes on the sparkly prize, I slowly climbed for what felt like a minute until I found myself facing a hard wall that blocked me from my sky glitter.

"Outta my way cheese block!" I let go of the rope with one hand and punched the wooden circle. I glanced down at the jungle of jumping frogs, Fay amongst them still trying to rip Cliff away from the fight that won't happen. They all appeared so teeny tiny from my high spot. I felt like a giraffe.

I considered making giraffe sounds to realize I had no clue what sound they made. So I settled for a cow.

"MOOOOOOOOOO!" I called at the twinkles. They winked down at me playfully and climbed a bit further.

"Cal? Is that you?"

I turned my head to see a familiar hunk of man.

I leapt from the spaghetti into the basket.

"Ahoy, Jaspy." I coughed a wooden rail in my gut. I felt two large hands grasp under armpits and pull me the rest of the way into the nest.

"Hey Cal. Thank you so much for helping set this up." Jasper smiled looking down. I leaned on the edge of the nest and looked down. We stood so high above the energetic bugs my vision began to spin.

"Wow." My head lolled.

"I'm just so grateful, you always have my back when I need you." He turned and looked at me with genuine feelings. I saw a fuzzy halo appear over his head. "I am so thankful you are my friend."

"I'm thankful too." I whispered, leaning really close. There was his scent again. I stared deep into his eyes focusing on his presence, his warmth mixing with mine, his plush welcoming lips. I put my hands on his shoulders, and unwittingly, my lips found his.

* * *

*Author's Note*

Yep. That happened. You're welcome.

Look forward to tomorrow's chapter.

Oh and any questions, just ask; any reviews, just review; any thoughts, just think... online with a comment or PM... Grazie.


	11. Short Lived Excitement

Soft, gentle, warm; Jasper's lips were everything I imagined.

There was a suction sound as we parted, evidence he kissed back. My eyes widened in realization of what happened sobering me for the most part.

"I-I-" I didn't know what I could say to apologize.

I looked up at him to realize he was blushing too. Though flabbergasted he was certainly not mad.

"Jasp?" My voice rose to its natural octave, his name coming out as an embarrassed whisper.

"Cal?" He whispered back then looked back down at me, locking eyes and repeating my name. "Cal."

I swallowed still covering my tomato cheeks, though upon closer inspection his cheeks were redder than mine.

Suddenly, there was a bloodcurdling howl.

The moment dead, we both jerked our attentions to below. One of the orphans stood in an empty circle amongst the crowd that was engulfed in dance moments ago, next to a lifeless lump.

Only slightly tipsy now, my hand met the rope ladder as I carefully climbed out of the crow's nest. Unsure what to say to Jasper, I gave him a simply nod before heading down. He gave a small shy nod back.

I focused on each square of rope as I descended trying to figure out how I climbed up so fearlessly. Finally, I reached the ground and made my way through the crowds. Rocky, an orphan just a year younger than me, stood pale looking at the mass on the floor that turned out to be an old pirate's unmoving body.

The carpenter shoved passed me to examine it. He placed two finger on the side of his throat and put his ear to the body's mouth. He counted to ten out-loud. I didn't see a single hair on the carpenter's head move near the ear.

The carpenter came up solemnly, not bothering to try CPR.

"Harrison's gone," he reported.

Everyone stayed silent, simply lowering their eyes in response.

"To the humourous, once so lively, Harrison. A loyal swabbie to the end!" Captain Gryphon stepped in and lead a pirate prayer. Each pirate removed his headgear. "May he rest happy in Davy's locker."

The captain nodded to the closest two men and they lifted Harrison's body. We shuffled out of their way as they carried him to the edge, then tossed him overboard.

I couldn't help but gasp at how smoothly they dealt with that.

"Alright! Party's over! Little 'uns to bed now!" Gryphon bellowed.

This time, no one complained.

All the orphans wobbled toward the door. Noticing Rocky still pale and stiff, I put an arm around him.

"It's okay," I whispered.

"We were just talking," he recounted verge of silent tears. "He was telling me how he couldn't wait to reach his homeland so he could retire from the pirate life and settle down with his daughters. Then-" Rocky sniffled "then he could no longer talk- I thought he was crying, but there were no tears, just pain on his face! He was clenching his chest and then he collapsed!" He began hyperventilating. I rubbed his back gently.

"Sh, it's okay. It's over now. Nothing could have been done," I whispered as I lead him inside.

It was at that moment I came to the realization of the orphans' purpose. We were meant to replace the dying pirates.

I glanced back in astonishment, unplanning to meet the eyes of Captain Gryphon who mirrored my realization. He appeared distraught as he turned away and silently thundered up the quarterdeck steps, obviously headed for the navigation room.

 _Someone's not ready to meet Davy._ I silently mused.

* * *

*Author's Note*

This was a super short chapter with a suddenly dark ending... Yeah, sorry about that. Anywho, hope you like so far. Look forward to tomorrow's!


	12. Promotions

"Wake up!" I woke with a start as Fay slapped my ear.

"What!?" I jumped into a sitting position and immediately regretted it. A throbbing headache forced me back down.

"No time for sleeping!" Fay scolded, hitting me again. He then pulled a flask from his belt. "Here, drink this. It'll help a bit." I took the flask and chugged the tasteless liquid all down.

"Thanks." I handed it back to him and swung off my bunk.

"What's going on?" Jasper lifted his head groggily in response to my loud landing.

We accidentally made eye contact and I stiffened, turning my attention back to Fay.

"I hear some of us are being promoted today!" He cheered.

"Oh cool." I forced a smile, focused on glancing back at Jasper. I noticed he was still blushing too and wasn't sure if that was cause for relief or worry.

"What do you mean 'oh cool', this is great! We might be guaranteed seats at the officer's table and not have to clean the deck anymore!" Fay grabbed my hands and shook them like horse reins. "This is big!"

I pushed a bigger smile and agreed, still having difficulty pushing the kiss out of my mind. However blurry the rest of my night was, I remembered one important fact: I kissed Jasper.

 _FFFffffffffuuuuuuuuuudge…_ I slapped my cheeks and pulled my sweater vest over my head, painfully aware of Jasper's eyes.

After getting on all my layers, hat included, I grabbed an on-verge-of-rotting pear and bolted out of the stuffy crew quarters into the open air.

Instead of ready with their mops and scrubbers, most boys stood huddled in jumbles chatting about the rumoured promotions.

I spotted Shiloh and Cliff in one blob and joined them.

"I hope I get to work with weapons! I bet I'll get to too! I saved Captain Gryphon's life with my shooter here!" Cliff patted his belt loop proudly, the wooden end of his slingshot sticking out slightly.

"I want to be in charge of the cannons!" Shiloh squealed and jumped.

Cliff turned to his little friend and narrowed his eyes.

"We may be competing for the same position old pal."

Shiloh initially flinched then hardened his expression playfully.

"You're on!" Shiloh shrieked then began jumping in excitement.

I watched Shiloh wondering where he got his energy as I laughed.

I glanced back as I heard Fay come out. I smiled and beckoned over before I noticed my first kiss behind him. I stopped waving and just waited for Fay with an awkward smile.

"You okay?" My gay best friend asked once close enough.

"Hm?" I looked up realizing I was staring at my rundown shoes. "Oh. Yeah! Great!" I cheered, an unnatural squeak in my voice.

"Sure." He nodded suspiciously. I forced my eyes to stay on Fay as Jasper stood beside him. "Where did you run off last night after I told you to stay put?"

My lungs skipped a breath as my brows shot up.

"What?"

"Don't you remember? You were super drunk off one bottle of beer. I told you to stay put while I left to break up a fight but when I glanced over you weren't there anymore."

I bit my lip while nodding simply taking it all in. I figured I was drunk- off one beer is a bit embarrassing though.

"Do you not remember anything?" Fay asked. My eyes slipped past him to some intensely curious eyes.

I reddened and looked down.

"I remember a bit." I felt silence waiting for more of an explanation, but I didn't provide.

"Orphans!" A voice rang across the deck. We all turned to see the tan, blond pirate-borne boy grinning from ear to ear, looking down on us from the quarter deck. "The day you've been looking forward to these past three nights- promotions!"

We all began cheering. I was happy for the distraction.

"But not all of you will be promoted into officer jobs, in fact, most of you'll continue swab jobs." The orphans went quiet. Captain Gryphon took over.

"Powder monkeys still work as swabs when there's no battle, but when there is an attack they run the gunpowder to the different cannons during battle and work with the explosives."

"Explosives!" Shiloh breathed jumping slightly.

"Those that'll become powder monkeys are-" Gryphon looked over at the sheet his First Mate held. Howler whispered into his ear.

"Blake, Chris, and Shiloh," Gryphon announced.

"Yes!" Shiloh shouted. He began punching Cliff's arm braggingly. I'd hate to break it to him that that was probably one of the worst jobs.

Gryphon had the powder monkeys join the senior powder monkeys. The captain then continued to announce a couple cabin boys, a couple able-bodied sailors, a rigger, and a pilot.

"The following are officers and will eat at the officer's hall regularly." He went on to announce Freddy as the carpenter and cooper.

"Now the navigator is someone who can find our position by the stars or sun or even wind. The navigator will be Fay."

I began cheering and slapping Fay on the back enthusiastically before he left to meet the current navigator.

"The master gunner is the man in charge of all ammunition and an expert in weapons. The master gunner will be Cliff." Again I cheered and whacked his back as he left. I laughed as Cliff stuck a tongue out at Shiloh while he walked.

"The boatswain is one of the bigger responsibilities. He is in charge of supervising the maintenance and storage of the Dragon Nest as well as all deck activity. He must be strong enough to help with the raising and lowering of the anchor. The boatswain is Jasper." I felt I had settled into a routine as I clapped enthusiastically, but the notion was forgotten as he turned to me with a smile. I smiled back, sharing his happiness before we both suddenly grew awkward and he jogged up to the current boatswain who waited with grumpy wrinkles.

I looked back to Gryphon momentarily worried I may be the only one to remain a swabbie, but I had more self-confidence than that. The Captain described a job that required the respect of the crew, a job that settled disputes and maintained order on board.

"And the quartermaster is Cal." For once, I noticed everyone else's applause as well. "You'll follow Howler here as he doubles as the First Mate and quartermaster."

I jogged up happy to work with my first pirate friend. However stoic he normally appeared, I saw a hint of a smile cross his cheeks.

I noticed Raven jog down from the stairs near me.

"As some of you may have noticed, I haven't assigned any First Mate, my left hand man, the pirate that becomes Captain should I become unfit to be one or die." I listened silently, slightly taken aback at how easily he spoke of death for a fourteen orso year old boy. "My best friend. Trust me, I have a couple people in mind."

Raven locked eyes with me for a moment before moving to look at Jasper.

"But my final decision will take some time." I thought about the position and smiled. He considered me a close friend it seemed, though I wasn't entirely sure why.

 _Great. One more person for me to lie to._ A bitter voice tugged at my conscious. I shook it away.

"Congrats to everyone who moved up! And good luck in learning your new trade!"

* * *

*Author's Note*

Officially halfway finished! Hope you are interested so far! Please continue reading- look forward to what chapter tomorrow brings!


	13. Captain Queer

We all cheered then began to shuffle after our new mentors.

Howler beckoned for me to follow him as we headed up the stairs.

"So we have been reunited," I joked.

"Mm." He nodded smiling. He reminded me of a bear. Howler was frightening to look at but he was really a peaceful person with a sense of humour and a very huggable personality if you got past the claws of silence.

He spoke in a deep yet strangely soft voice, like that of thunder; ominous, yet pleasant to hear. Going over the duties of a quartermaster, I felt it shouldn't be a hard job. I already settled disputes and owned the junior pirates' respect.

Once the sun made its place in the west skies, I got a visitor.

"Ahoy, Cap'n!" I smiled remembering his earlier look of camaraderie.

"Ahoy," he chuckled smile from ear to ear, until that smile was suddenly pushed off his face.

"Are you at a good stopping point?"

Howler nodded.

"Yep, I think I have this job in the bag already."

"Good, good." Raven smiled, not an ear to ear sign of happiness, but a mouth the curled upwards on either end, a grin that didn't reach the eyes.

"What's up?" I asked, my cheer fading as curiosity toward Raven's unusual sombre took over.

He shrugged and shook his head.

"Nothing just felt like chatting with my friend." We began walking away from the railing and toward the navigation room. Since Howler didn't stop us, I figured it was okay.

"What was the orphanage like?" Raven inquired as he opened the door. There was a noticeable hesitation of contemplation between holding it for me or walking in first. In the end, he walked in first to light up a lantern.

I used the time my eyes needed to get used to the dimly lit room with no window to develop an answer.

"Uhm, it was pretty bad. The Matron, the lady in charge, was super mean to us and always made us clean. She'd whip us if we spoke passed curfew and they also only fed us gruel." I grimaced.

"What's gruel?" He asked, genuine curiosity momentarily lighting up his face.

"Nasty, sludgy 'food'." I put air quotes around food for I still believed it was secretly watered down putty or mashed up beetle juice, it tasted so bad.

"But even though it was pretty bad, we were protected by law to be kept well-fed and rested. The Matron never gave us scars either." I began to remember why I didn't hate her so much before. Then my mind wandered to why I did now. "Except she did sell us to pirates, so she's still pretty terrible." I looked back at the pirate boy. "Not that being a pirate is bad, it's been surprisingly fun."

Raven nodded, seemingly in deep thought.

"Have you lived there all your life?"

"Naw." I shook my head. "I only lived in the orphanage for a year." I stopped there, not wanting to talk about my pre-orphanage days for fear of exposure.

"Oh, where did you live before that?"

 _Damn._ I swore silently deciding to tread lightly.

"Well, I never knew my birth parents. Mother and the baker found me in a basket and decided to take me in. I'd been living with them till the baker died then Mother a year after him leaving me to the government who sent me to the orphanage."

"What did you do for fun back then?"

"Uhm, we chased farm animals and star-gazed."

"That's a bit of a girly hobby isn't it, star-gazing?" Raven forced a laugh.

I gave him a funny look.

"Not really… I mean all my friends and me did it."

"Guy friends?"

"Uh yeah, mostly."

"Oh!" He appeared like a kid who found the right spot for a difficult puzzle piece. "So you had girl friends too?"

I shrugged.

"I mean, a couple I guess."

"Oh!" Raven appeared like a spark was catching on a long thread.

"Any girlfriends?" He began smirking.

Was he trying to have a casual guy talk? Or did I have reason to worry?

"No no, they were just friends. I wasn't that close to them anyway." I shrugged, not exactly lying.

"Sure," he rolled his eyes and moved toward me.

 _Shit._

The fuse neared its end.

"How big is your penis?"

"What?!" I burst out coughing and backed up against the table. "Why should I tell you!?"

 _I knew it._

Raven suddenly closed in. His hands reached to my pantline. I tried to push his hand away but he was really strong as he tugged. I had nowhere to run as he pulled my pants down revealing my ill-fit briefs. His hand brushed my crotch I tensed but to my relief he didn't dwell. Because he had moved on. To my lips.

* * *

*Author's Note*

Oh btw, beware... the chapter you just read was a jump in spice... Yeah, I forgot to mention that beforehand. Sorry...  
Yeah so that happened mainly due to my friend wanting some smutty stuff, but I didn't want to do anything TOO much so that's all you get. Actually, I take it back, here's your one warning: proceed with caution.

Look forward to the next chapter! XD


	14. Rock and a Hard Place

My unsuspecting mouth was agape before he drove his tongue down my throat. He pressed his chest against mine as I backed up further, finding myself sitting on the table. He moved so close placing himself between my spread, half-naked legs. Unable to up any further, he slipped his arms onto my lower back as he continued to kiss me deeply.

He momentarily leaned back to push me down on the table.

"You're gay?" I gasped. He stepped back confusion crossing his face for a moment.

"No, idiot. You're a wench."

I took my chance and shoved my foot into his crotch.

"Fuck!" He staggered back then collapsed to his knees as I jumped up and pulled my pants up.

"Oh." _That was my second guess._

"Jesus!" He was still yelling almost on the verge of tears. I almost felt bad.

"Come on suck it up and never call me a wench again." He didn't even look up at me. "Hey it doesn't really hurt that much does it?" My resolve was shaking.

The frizzled pirate began to push himself to his feet slowly.

"Why don't we check and see if it still works?" He smirked.

My foot shot up before I could even get mad.

He grunted but this time his hands were already there to block me.

"Were you seriously going to kick me while I was down?" He looked legitimately surprised. "Do you just hate the thought of me have kids?"

"What's up with you?" He was acting like a total d-bag now and it pissed me off.

"Honestly that was the first time a girl ever rejected me. I'm not sure what to think of that…" He spoke from the heart; shallow to the core.

"Gosh I faintly remember last night but I'm pretty sure you were super cool then. We were friends! Close friends it sounded like this morning!" I huffed.

"That's when I thought you were a guy!"

"What changes now that I'm a girl?"

"The parts! We have the potential to do so much more fun things now that being friends would get in the way of!" I was taken aback, slowly putting the table corner between me and the hormonal adolescent.

"Let me crush your dreams now. Nothing involving parts will every happen between us."

"I beg to differ." He wore his signature condescending smirk as he rounded the table toward me. I continued around keeping my distance nervously.

"You know why there are no women on pirate ships?" His eyes locked on mine. Again, I had that feeling of being caught in the current of his caribbean blues.

I couldn't answer, though I could guess.

"Because all the men would want some." He snickered. His eyes travelled down my body. "This going to be great; my own personal plaything on board with me. Always ready for my summon."

"Nu uh." I shook my head feverently. "I won't be anyone's play thing, so please, just continue to treat me like a boy."

He lifted an eyebrow, amused.

"And why should I do that?"  
"Because it's the right thing to do. And I'm sure you wouldn't let me do my work as a girl."

"Naw we'd just work you another way until we dropped you off at the next land."

"Wait, what do you mean drop me off?" My discomfort was forgotten under a sudden siege of worry.

"Of course we couldn't keep a wench onboard forever. She just entertains the men as payment for her food and lodging but entertainment isn't as entertaining after a while. At that point, she's no longer more of an asset than a cost so we dump her." My eyes widened and fell. I hadn't considered that. I wasn't ready to leave. I thought of the other orphans and my resolve hardened.

"You have to promise me to never tell anyone." I stared back up at him.

"I will promise," he began to move around the table. "If you agree to obey my every word."

He stopped in front of me.

"No way," I walked past him toward the side of the table he came from.

"You will tell no one and continue to treat me like a boy and in return, I will do my job as Quartermaster really well." Stopped and smiled back at him from across the table.

"Psh. No." He chuckled and spun on the balls of his feet, coming back toward me. "I will keep your secret, and treat you like a boy in front of others. And you will never disobey me in front of the crew, or I will tell them."

I nodded, my feet bringing me toward him. Deciding it was probably the closest we could come to a consensus, I met him at the table's halfway and shook his outdrawn hand.

"Deal."

* * *

*Author's Note*

Hehehe, yeah- I warned you. So look forward to tomorrow's again! (And if you actually did make it to reading this far, thank you again)


	15. Awkward Be Gone

There was a knock at the door.

I jumped and let go of Raven's hand.

The passage opened, filling the room with light. A young man's silhouette peered in before my eyes readjusted revealing Jasper standing outside the door, a puzzled look on his face.

"Hey, I was wondering where you were at?" He tilted his head at me then noticed another presence and stared at Raven.

"Or I could come back later…"

"No I'm coming. We were done anyway. Right?" I looked to my blackmailer.

"Yep," he smirked. "You may go."

I bit my lip wondering if I made a mistake, but had no time to dwell.

I turned and marched away. Jasper continued to stare at Raven until I was behind him. Finally, Jasper closed the door and I took a deep breath.

"So what's up?" I sighed and smiled in relief. Then I remembered our current relationship and lost eye contact.

"Uhm, walk with me?" He kept his chin down but I felt his eyes on mine.

I nodded and followed as he headed to the next level of stairs.

There was a strange silence as we walked. Finally at the edge of the poop deck, he stopped.

I stood beside him, following his gaze toward the horizon and leaning on the edge.

I couldn't help but tense at the strangely serious air around us.

"Jasper?" I glanced at him, hoping for a response. He was deep in thought.

"Jasp!" I nudged him and he snapped to attention turning to me.

"What was that kiss for?" He finally spoke.

This time I froze. I looked back out into the endless sea as the sun's heat reflected in my cheeks.

I shook my head and shrugged.

"I don't know. I was drunk. I wasn't thinking straight. It just happened." I shrugged.

"Did you kiss anyone else?" His eyes widened.

"No! Nonono." I chuckled shaking my head. My memory was splotchy but not totally bombed.

"Oh, yeah. Cool cool." He shrugged. "Yeah, I probably only kissed back because of the sea-sickness- I'm still not used to this whole pirate thing." He cleared his throat awkwardly.

Honestly, I only heard one thing.

 _He kissed back..._

My red brightened and spread.

"But, why me?" Jasper's ears noticeably pinkened as he completely faced me grasping my arms lightly.

His blushing reflected on my face.

"I-I don't know!" I shook my head rapidly then flipped it. "Wait, you kissed back?"

He stepped back holding his hands up.

"I mean, yes, but just because you were kissing me!" We were both agape in confusion.

"I'm sorry okay! Let's just pretend it never happened, kay?" I tensed unexpecting of his straightforwardness.

He blinked and let his hands fall to his side.

"Sorry. Uhm-" His eyes fell, appearing as uncertain as I felt. "Yeah, let's do that."

"Okay," I nodded slowly. "So, that never happened. We are just friends, who never kissed."

"Yeah just two straight guys." He nodded back.

I felt both of us staring at the same bump in the wood at our feet.

"Cool." I then shivered and glanced to the horizon. The sun had almost reached the ocean.

"Well see you around, buddy." I punched his shoulder half-heartedly.

He forced a chuckle.

"See you."

We then parted ways to get ready for dinner.

* * *

Yerp, super short chapter this time but next chapter will be like almost three times as long probably so yeah... Thanks for reading! Await tomorrow's!


	16. Dinner with the Captain

After washing my hands, I arrived in the officer's dining hall.

Immediately, I registered an empty spot next to Jasper. He looked back at me then down at the spot uncertainly. He then slowly shifted to leave more space.

I smiled, then started toward the spot.

"Cal! I saved you a spot!"

Past Jasper, I spotted Raven a glowering smirk on his mug as he pat the spot next to him.

I hesitated.

He threw me an eyebrow and mouthed the two words that would become the embodiment of all my regret: "the deal".

I bit my lip and simply continued past Jasper, giving him an apologetic glance, but he didn't see it. He was busy glaring at Raven who couldn't pay him less mind.

I slipped between chairs and plopped down into my seat.

I sat between Raven and the current carpenter who was busy chatting with the Master Gunner to the other side of him. Next to Raven, at the head of the table, was Captain Gryphon. At Gryphon's right hand was Howler and across from me was the navigator. Those three seemed to be patiently waiting for the food.

I couldn't help but notice how much tenser Gryphon seemed at this meal. Then my concern was skewed.

Raven put his hand on my thigh.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, pushing his hand away.

"Sh, no one will notice." His hand and my thigh were under the table, but that only made me more uncomfortable.

I felt his hand squeeze just before the food arrived.

As soon as the cooks' platters grazed the table, I shot up knocking his hand away. I grabbed a banana, some beef jerky, and a small biscuit. At this point in our trip, I couldn't trust the oddly colored, quite stinky pig leftovers.

Once I sat back down, I sighed in relief to know Raven's hands were too full to try anything.

He gave me a frustrated glare before reaching for some food himself. I shrugged, satisfied.

He came back with a similar assortment very different portion size.

Further into the meal, the noise levels began to increase as officers congratulated junior officers but there one bit of chatter I found particularly interesting.

I noticed the earlier silent trio huddled fairly close around their corner of the table speaking in hushed voices I could only catch snippets from my spot.

"Tomorrow is the day," The navigator reported.

"-not ready yet." The Captain muttered.

I realized I was staring when Howler made eye contact. He didn't say anything or do anything for a moment. Then he glanced at Raven and went back to listening.

I looked to Raven and realized I could ask.

"Hey Raven-"

"Captain" he interrupted, swallowing the last of his jerky and looking up at me. "What's up?"

To my surprise he actually used his napkin to wipe his mouth.

"I was wondering, do you know what they're talking about?" I whispered and glanced at the suspicious trio.

Raven followed my glanced.

"Ah, that." He smiled and leaned close. For a moment, I worried he'd kiss me in front of everyone but he didn't. "You want to know what they're talkin' 'bout?"

I nodded slightly.

"Do you know?"

"I always saw those three hovering over some paper with a red 'X' on it. I eventually asked the old man and he only told me it leads to his greatest treasure." Raven's eyes were glowing as he spoke.

"It's been about a year since we've set on this course and it feels like we've travelled halfway around the world. My guess is there's a whole city of gold at that 'X'." He leaned back and watched the trio with awe. "God, I can't wait."

I too found myself watching the intense discussion, thinking back to the map the others and I saved from the albatross. As I watched their lips move, I begins daydreaming about the possibilities for what the treasure might be and realized I heard them say tomorrow.

"-not ready yet." The line played in my head, pumping adrenaline into my system. I didn't even notice Raven put his hand back on my thigh.

 _There must be a huge battle to claim the treasure, a battle we aren't quite prepared for yet._

I faintly registered Raven whispered something in my ear.

"Yeah, sure," my automatic messaging system spoke for me as my senses zoomed on the Captain, his First Mate, and the navigator.

"Really? Cool," Raven remarked in surprise.

The trio was discussing so quietly I couldn't hear anything now.

"Wait what?" I turned back to Raven whose I just noticed was moving up my thigh. "Woah there." I stopped his hand slamming my hands onto his.

He pouted jokingly and chuckled taking his hand back to devour the last grape off his plate.

"Don't forget, okay?" He spoke out of the corner of his mouth as he chewed.

"Uhm… kay?" I had no clue what he was talking about but decided to roll with it.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Fay.

"Cover me?"

"'Course!" I jumped up happy to put some distance between my thigh and Raven's raging hormones.

Fay glanced at Raven who waved an unrealistically polite hand as I left.

I peeked over my shoulder at Jasper as we passed him. He happened to be peeking back at me at the same time.

I threw an awkward wave at him and he returned an even more awkward wave.

As I turned back to face forward, I felt my face flush.

"You okay?" Fay whispered.

"Hm? Uh, yeah." I smiled, which only seemed to worry Fay more.

* * *

*Author's Note*

(or lack of note)

Yeah, this was a short one but they'll get really long really soon... Look forward to what tomorrow brings!


	17. Shower Gossip

In the forecastle/storage unit, Fay began to strip as I searched for a couple clean sheets.

"Found some." I pressed two thick folded sheets to my sweater vest.

"Cool. Don't look; I'm naked." I paused halfway in my turn and went back to facing the wall.

"Toss one back?" He chattered.

"Tossing." I threw one over my shoulder and heard the soft thud of Fay catching it. I waited a moment as he wrapped it around himself.

"Okay."

I turned and we headed out.

Once I was effectively holding the sheet tightly so no passerbyer could see, we began to chat.

"So what was that dinner about?"

"What do you mean?" I asked through the sheet.

"You know, ignoring Jasper's spot for you and sitting with the hot but snobby junior captain."

"Oh, that." _Is that really how they saw it? Did Jasper think, I ignored him?_

"Yeah, that." Fay sounded slightly annoyed.

"Raven made me."

"Sure." He didn't buy it.

"No really. He found out my secret." I grinded my teeth.

"You told him?!" I heard the bucket thud as it hit the ground before Fay grabbed it again.

"No! Of course not! He cornered me and found out himself."

There was a moment of silence that was interrupted by Fay's snickering.

"Oh, I see. So it's like that between you two." I could just hear his eyebrows wiggling.

"God, no!" I scrunched my nose, then thought about it. "At least it's not mutual."

"So have you kissed?"

I hesitated.

"Yeah." It was so embarrassing to admit.

"Good for you! You go girl!" He cackled.

He grabbed the towel from me wrapping himself. My cheeks burned.

Once he finished getting dressed, I began stripping. Once outside again, I scrubbed myself with the rough soap and began talking again.

I felt it was weird to tell Fay about the other kiss but it was wrong to keep it a secret from him too.

After splashing half the bucket on me, I said it.

"Fay?"

"Yeah."

"I kissed Jasper."

He was silent.

"Fay?" I began to worry.

"Sorry. Just- Yeah." He cleared his throat. "Do you like him?"

"Mm-" I wanted to say no. I really did. It was on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't say it.

"It was a drunk kiss. I don't know why I did it."

I heard Fay sigh.

"So what about Raven?" Fay regained his teasing attitude toward the girl talk. "How do you feel about him?"

"Yeah how do you feel about me?"

* * *

*Author's Note*

Not much to say for this chapter... Tomorrow shall bring another chapter, a longer chapter, maybe even an interesting chapter?


	18. Just Maybe

I dumped the rest of the water over my head, getting rid of the last of the suds then yanked the sheet from Fay and expertly wrapped it around me.

I gripped the sheet at my collarbone, comforted by the fact it covered my head, chest, and crotch perfectly though it exposed a lot of calf.

"Love your skin confidence." He chuckled.

I dashed into forecastle, Fay following closely.

To my surprise, Fay didn't close the door and Raven followed us in.

The junior captain nods to Fay.

"Could you leave us?" Raven throws Fay a suggest glance toward me.

Fay can't contain a small smirk.

"Of course." The gay boy threw me a go-for-it thumbs up before leaving. I would've pelted my shoe at him if moving my arms wasn't such a big risk of promiscuity.

Raven leered at me. I stuck a tongue out.

"At least leave for a minute so I can put some clothes on."

"No way!" He scoffs. "You didn't meet me like you said!"

He looked upset. There was something childish about his expression that made me apologize. He appeared like a little boy whose parents promised him ice cream but those parents didn't have enough cash on them.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention when I agreed to that." I actually did feel a bit guilty, though he should've known I wouldn't have normally agreed to meet him if I wasn't forced to.

"Well, as punishment you shall change in front of me."

"No. Outside, close the door." I pointed to where Fay left.

"Naw it's cold." He glanced at the door.

"At least turn around and close your eyes."

"Deal!" He spun around and sat on the first bed facing the toilet deck.

I watched him for a moment but he didn't turn so I made sure there was a bunk bed between us and dropped my towel quickly pulling one of my many boy briefs and pants on then attempted to bind my chest. I noticed I really was growing but had no time to admire myself. I simply tugged harder to make ends meet.

I accidentally let out a small grunt.

"Need help?" Raven remained seated but lift his head, politely covering his eyes still.

"No thank you, I got it." I huffed. Finally, I managed to tie it and made a mental note to keep an eye out for something else I could use as binding.

"Ugh, there." I sighed.

"Is that what you've been wearing underneath?"

I turned shocked yet simultaneously unsurprised to see the teenager right up in her grill staring at her chest.

On impulse, he blacked out.

I punched him square in the nose before I could stop my fist.

He collapsed against the bed, sitting limp on the floor. In a panic, I slipped on a shirt and checked his vital signs.

I puff of air escaped my lungs as he groaned.

 _I didn't kill him._

He lifted his head then his eyelids groggily.

"At least it wasn't my d*** this time."

"God, don't even talk!" I stepped back from the boy. He was obviously fine. "Honestly, I thought I killed you."

"With a weak punch like that? Keep trying." He chuckled but made no attempt to stand up.

I could've made an attempt off that but he seemed so peaceful I decided against it.

"Why did you want to see me anyway?" I asked standing a bit away from him.

He shrugged.

"I hadn't thought that far. I was too surprised you agreed."

I nodded. It made sense, though his honesty caught me off-guard.

I tiptoed to his side and sat on the bed just above him.

"You know, I was so excited to have friends like you and Jasper." I leaned back on the bed listening quietly, staring at the dark roof. "I never knew any kids my age past a short hello when we stopped to pick up supplies, but even then I could tell their parents didn't want me near their kids."

I glanced down at the boy who curled up on the floor, staring down.

"So when you and Jasper kept coming to me, even if it was with criticisms and concerns, I was happy." He looked up and smiled momentarily before letting his head drop again. "Then I learned one of my friends was a girl and I could no longer treat her like a pal making her hate me." I felt a squeeze of sympathy in my chest and slid down to sit beside him.

"Then my only other friend began throwing me cold stares. I don't know what I did but it's obvious he doesn't like me now either."

I don't know what came over me; maybe it was the hurt in his voice or the sadness in his words, but I leaned my head on his shoulder. I didn't think much of Jasper's glaring past it was wrong.

"Honestly, I think my dad's disappointed in me too." He leaned his head on mine. "He's been saying I'll take over for him as Captain for as long as I can remember, but no one looks at me like a captain- just a boy with a powerful father."

I lifted my head and turned to him. His head followed my momentum and looked back at me.

"If you want to become a better Captain, I could give you some advice."

He waited expectantly.

"Get to know your crew." I stated simply with a small smile.

He blinked.

"I know, when I first saw you, I thought you were super stuck up- demanding to be called 'Captain'." I puffed out my chest imitating him the first day on-deck. "You made no attempt to talk to any of us, always watching from your high horse. God it was urking." I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Man, was I really that obnoxious?" He cringed.

I nodded.

"Still are, honestly." I smiled at him jokingly.

He looked at me and laughed.

"Thanks." His eyes noticeably dropped to my lips just before he leaned in and kissed me again.

He had a way of sneaking his tongue into my mouth that always made me weak. He shifted his position to where he had an arm blocking my escape route as he pressed against me. His golden mane tickled my forehead.

For some reason, Jasper flashed into my mind and I suddenly felt guilty.

I pushed on his chest slightly.

He got the message.

"My bad." He threw his signature smirk with a softer twist then pushed himself up.

"Is your name really Cal?" He asked after a slight pause.

I shook my head, my damp auburn locks tapping my cheeks.

"Calypso."

"Calypso?" He chuckled. "Are you a greek goddess or something?"

He then left; not one for heart-felt partings it seemed.

I sat alone in the dark, smirking to myself.

 _Just maybe, I could like Raven…_

Eventually, I got up and snuck into the crew's quarters.

I kicked off my shoes in between Fay and Jasper's bunks then tried to silently place them together, but I guess I wasn't that silent.

"Where were you?" Jasper rolled over and lifted his head to peer at me through the gaps in the ladder.

I shrugged.

"Chattin' with the Captain."

"Gryphon?"

I shook my head.

"Raven."

He groaned and let his head drop, but I could still hear his mumbling.

"What do you like about that guy so much?"

He almost sounded jealous, but I knew that couldn't be the case.

"He's a cool guy if you get to know him."

I yawned and began to head up the ladder.

Glancing back, I noticed Fay watching Jasper. He shifted his stare to me.

I expected a happy or curious look but was confused to see dead, almost upset eyes.

I managed to slip under the sheets and sleep without letting it bother me too much.

* * *

*Author's Note*

The tension! -No tension? Maybe read it again... Or wait for the chapter tomorrow!?


	19. Church Bells

The next morning, Raven had implemented my advice.

I spotted early in the morning chatting with August, the junior pilot, at the wheel. They laughed together.

I caught his eye.

He waved to me enthusiastically and I waved back just as joyed.

As I asked Howler some questions later in the day, I noticed Raven helping Freddy and the current carpenter inspect soft spot in the wooden deck. The carpenters appeared grateful and impressed by his initiative. Around mid-afternoon, Raven was joking with the junior able-bodied sailors and their seniors. By early evening, Raven even sucked up enough pride to mop with the little powder monkeys. Shiloh and the rest were climbing all over him though.

I found I wasn't the only one watching Raven. Captain Gryphon prided his son from a distance, regarding my impressed when we made eye contact. He wasn't the only one though, out of the corner of my eye, I knew Jasper was scowling at the maturing captain.

Just before the sky began shifting hues, Captain Gryphon motioned for me to meet him on the quarterdeck.

"Yes, Cap'n?" I jogged up the steps to his command.

"My boy." He pointed to his son awkwardly scrubbing the decks as he made the little ones laugh. "He has matured a great deal overnight."

"Seems like it, huh." I shrugged, proudly.

He chuckled and turned from the edge.

He gestured for me to follow him into the navigation room. I complied.

Instinctively, I closed the door behind me. When I turned back, Gryphon had lit a lantern at the center of the table and taken a seat at the head.

I took a seat across from him.

"I know you're a girl and I know you caused that change in Raven." He spoke casually while maintaining eye contact to see my reaction.

I took a moment to clear my throat, unexpectant of another pirate knowing my secret. I must not have been doing as good of a job at hiding it as I thought.

"Can I asked how you knew?" I shifted in my seat uncomfortably.

"I knew from when I first laid hands on you." He chuckled glancing past my collarbone. I blushed at the memory of our first encounter.

"Are you going to drop me off next stop?" I blanched. I would have nowhere to go, no one to run to. I'd either have to join a brothel or die of starvation.

Luckily, my negative imaginings were interrupted.

"Of course not!" He rumbled with a hearty chuckle. Relief and surprise battled on my face. "You've been such a good influence on my boy! He's becoming the man I always hoped him to be and it's because of you."

I began to straighten my back with pride, until he dropped the bomb.

"I want you to marry him."

I almost choked on my on oxygen before I looked up expectant of another joking chuckle or any sign of insincerity, but there wasn't. He sat with a large smile, but not the teasing but the honest, legit proud kind.

"I-I'm sorry but I don't think your son sees me that way- Besides! We're pirates!"

"Even pirates get lonely." I caught a glimpse of unfocused eyes, somewhere far away from everyone else, but it was gone with a blink.

"I'm just asking you to consider it for now."

I nodded and stood up. I couldn't think properly as I grabbed the door handle and tried to twist before recalling it was a sliding door.

As I walked out, I faintly registered Jasper walking away an angry look cemented on his face.

Almost automatically, I silently followed him.

* * *

*Author's Note*

Do I hear wedding bells? Let us see in the next chapter!


	20. Premature Revelation

As Jasper made his way up the wooden steps, I slipped beside the staircase just out of sight of the poop deck. The familiar lively voice of Raven chirped from just over the banister seven feet over my head.

"How's it looking today?" I could hear the smile on his face. It seemed his own evolution made him happy as well.

"Main deck good, quarterdeck good, forecastle good, poop deck good, quarters good, dining hall great-" His voice was as flat as a board. "In fact, everything's just great." It obviously wasn't.

"Hey, mate what's wrong?" There was a sympathetic plea in Raven's voice. He really was adopting my advice.

The sound of violent skin to skin contact woke me from my daze. I dashed away from the wall to glance through the railing at the junior captain who stood stunned.

It seemed Jasper had slapped Raven's hand away.

"I know you dad asked Cal to marry you."

My stomach sank.

 _He heard._

Raven stood still for a moment, a paralysis spell cast over him even a gust of wind couldn't ruffle a hair on his head.

"Marry Cal?" He repeated uncertainly. The edges of his lips curled up as he watched Jasper frown.

"I would love to." He lifted his chin, a bad habit of his. "But what is it to you?"

Jasper was taken aback.

"What?" He cleared his throat as he struggled to regain his composure.

"Are you gay or something?" The two teenage boys locked eyes, but Jasper was in no mental state to take on that challenge.

"Of course not!" He stepped back, naturally settling into a defensive stance as he averted his eyes.

Raven lifted an eyebrow.

"So you feel nothing toward Cal, yes?" Raven's grin disappeared leaving just a greedy, almost evil gleam in his eye.

My face burned. I couldn't believe Raven would ask that! For some odd reason, I didn't want to hear the answer. I knew I couldn't handle it, but I was frozen in place, eyes glued to the scene above.

Jasper stuttered for an answer.

"I-... No! Yes? I mean-" Blood rushed to Jasper's cheeks as he seemed to resolve himself. "Yes."

He took a deep breath in and out in realization. "I think I am."

I released I hadn't realized I was holding. Gravity had suddenly ceased to exist as I felt my spirits lift. A breeze pushed my eyelashes up as I gasped. I placed my hands on my cheeks, a heater against the chill of a breeze I ceased feel.

Assuming the climax had come and went, I slumped to the floor in a daze, but the interaction was not yet over. My joy was short-lived.

"If that's what you think, you're not as close to her as you think."

* * *

*Author's Note*

He admits it! OOoo! But then Raven calls Cal a he to Jasper's face!? OOhhhhh! (why do I feel like I'm the only one excited...)

Tomorrow the story continues...


	21. Broken Bonds

I shot back to my feet more awake than I've ever been in my life.

 _Did I hear that correctly?_ I stared agape at the boys standing off above.

Jasper moved his hands to his temples, staggering back as though he took a physical blow.

It was painful to watch.

Jasper began to shake his head. He didn't believe Raven. Raven stood still, coolly, unphased, almost savoring Jasper's suffering.

I didn't even flinch as Jasper turned and ran down the stairs right past me.

He didn't see me; he couldn't see me. I couldn't see him either. I didn't want to ever see him again, for I would never know how to face him when I did.

I clawed and tugged at my hat until I resolved to pulling it off. I took a deep breath as my braid swished across my back.

 _So the cat was out of the bag…_

My breathing grew irregular.

"Calypso!" A distant voice called with a foreign emotion. "So we're getting married?"

I half turned seeing yet not really seeing a young pirate smiling down from the upper deck.

His smile quickly faded.

"Cal." He frowned.

Something tickled my cheeks. I lifted a hand to wipe it away. It was warm and wet.

I was crying.

"Wh-" _Why?_ I wanted to ask, but I couldn't. I couldn't even look at the boy I was so disappointed.

"Cal, I'm sorry. It was selfish of me-" He began to jog down the steps toward me.

I turned and ran.

Down the steps.

Around the stairs.

I didn't know what to think, what to do. I didn't know anything but one thing: I needed some air and there was no better place for fresh air than the crow's nest. So I climbed. I needed time to myself.

"Don't bother me! I'm taking the watch shift!" I spat as not bothering to look at him.

I yanked myself up with new strength. Each square between me and the boat regaining a pinch more of myself.

Finally, I reached the sky.

I took one breath before my eyes shifted to the basket and gave myself a mental facepalm.

"Jasper?" It was too late to turn back.

He stood like painting. The breeze fluttered his copper strands. A blazing sunset illuminated the boys toned back, while shading his expression. You could have called the sight beautiful at another time, in another situation.

Jasper turned with a jump. A surprised look on his face that quickly sunk into disappointment.

"Is it true you are a girl?"

I simultaneous gust fueled my hopes that I'd misheard, but the look on his face said otherwise.

I couldn't speak so I nodded, followed by a small sniffle.

His disappointment turned aggressive as his frown tightened.

"You lied to me." He hissed. "You were lying to me all this time!" He shouted, turning to face me head on. The sun's flames glowed in his usually kind, earthy eyes. I hadn't noticed before how much my pal had changed since becoming a pirate. His hair was slightly longer, shaggier. His once pale skin was now a shade darker than mine. He even held himself with more pride.

His presence made me shrink. His anger weighed on my conscious. I was slowly caving in on myself.

"You were toying with my emotions! I thought you were my friend! I thought we understood each other! I thought you were a guy!"

"I'm sorry!" I meant to scream, but it came out a measly squeak.

Words weren't helping so I knew what I had to do.

I leapt from the ropes onto the crow nest edge and rolled in. Taking a deep breath, I marched up to the boy and extended my arms; offering a truce, offering a hug.

"I'm sorry," I repeated with an audible croak.

He looked at me; my expression, my arms, my feet; then brushed past me.

I stood there stunned. My arms dropped to my sides. I didn't bother to turn; I could hear the rope ladder tighten and swing. He left, taking the sun with him, leaving me cold, tired, and alone.

Once the swing quieted, I collapsed in tears.

I had never felt so broken in my life. I felt my posture crumble along with my relationship with Jasper. I tucked my chin into my bandaged chest and pelted my beanie at the ground. A wail gurgled from my throat as my lip quivered. A mirror wasn't necessary to know I was making an ugly face.

I sat there for what felt like an eternity in a dream state. What was real? What were fantasies? I wasn't sure I knew anymore. Was Raven always such a jerk? Why was Fay upset? Did Jasper really fancy me, even if just for a couple seconds? Did he really find out I was a girl? Did he hate me know?

Well, I knew the answer to one of those. It was that recent fact that tore at my hair and salted my cheeks.

The pirates were probably all at dinner right then. They were probably all in their normal spots at the table, laughing at one of the carpenter's many stories or listening to Gryphon's adventures- no, Gryphon, Howler, and the navigator were probably huddled again chatting about the treasure. Jasper was probably among, chuckling in the humble way he does.

 _Don't think about him!_ I pinched myself on the wrist. The pain did little to push him out. Instead, I focused my mind on another interesting topic.

 _The treasure-_ Yesterday they said we were close. What was it again? A week? Two weeks? Trying to think back, I found my mind wander into a nonsensical dream world. Then my sleep-state was rudely shattered.

 _BOOM!_

* * *

*Author's Note*

Boom went the dynamite- jk that would be random... You'll see tomorrow...


	22. Cannon Blast

I woke to the loud sound of a canon from maybe a mile away. My arms and legs scrambled to get me up. I slapped my palms on the nest's edge while leaning over and gasping. There were the glowing lights of a small town approaching quickly. It would have been a hopeful sight if it weren't for the bursts of fire followed by the large black spheres hurling at us.

Cannon blasts splashed in the ocean far behind us. The following couple splashes sounded fairly far from the ship, but that didn't erase the danger- people were shooting at us. Upon closer inspection, there was a naval base on the island, our attackers.

My first thought: Why had no one alerted us? My realisation: Because I hadn't alerted them.

I took a deep breath.

"LAND HO! ALL HANDS ON DECK!" I yelled from my perch to the pirates who were already beginning to scramble from the lower deck to their places.

The Dragon Nest grew louder as the bustling increased. Men yelled across stations, amongst them was the distinct thunder of Captain Gryphon's orders.

"We're being attacked men! Everyone to your stations! Now!" I could hear the struggles of the moving canons below deck and the gasps and grunts of juniors and pirates at the sight of fire. There was a collective gasp as one canon blast landed just shy of our starboard. A wall of seawater crashed over the side soaking a handful of junior pirates. The pilot rushed to the wheel but August reached it before him. I braced myself ready for us to change course, but the course didn't change.

"Hold her true!" Gryphon shouted, almost cheered.

With a burst of worried adrenaline, I crawled down the ropes to yell to the madman.

"Why are we going toward the angry militants?!"

He threw his head back and gave a hearty laugh with a maniacal gleam in his eye.

"It's the final boss!" He announced.

After a puzzling moment, I understood: the treasure was straight ahead. I turned back, my braid whipping my cheek as I gazed at the naval base with renewed awe. Behind those canons and guns and soldiers was an unimaginable wealth.

Filled with new life, I flew down the rest of the ropes. My feet punched the floor with solid determination. I whistled for another pirate to take lookout then ran for the lower deck.

"Try to veer away from unnecessary killing!" the Captain yelled with a certain irony.

With a glance back over the edge, I note the worrisome numerity of troops seeming to increase as we drew closer. However excited I was, a thought couldn help but cross my mind- some of us could die.

I disappeared below deck, quickly making my way to a bustling gun deck. Powder monkeys ran back and forth between storage units and canons. I smiled to myself as Shiloh and his friends ran with boxes as big as themselves. They were too young to die. I tried to imagine a life without each of them; without chubby-cheeked Blake, without quiet Chris, without my little spy Shiloh.

I shook the thought from my head and surveyed the rest of the deck.

Cliff barked orders from a position at the window, having more of a presence than the senior master gunner. Able-bodied sailors assisted aiming the cannons. There was so much tense movement in the room I felt an odd mix of adrenaline and claustrophobia. Understanding Cliff had everything under control down there, I headed back up.

As I ducked through the door to the main deck, a sailor surprised me with a sword. He plopped it onto my palms before I could register why. A loud thud answered my unspoken question. A wooden plank had linked our ship to the navy's dock. We had travelled to shore much quicker than expected.

I held the cutlass in my hands, tenderly grasping the hilt. The blade was heavy in my hand and smelled like the rest of the sea with a metal twang. I'd never held a weapon before, probably hoped I'd never have to, but now that I had it in my hand I would use it for its intended purpose. I would protect my friends, my family, all my loved ones.

My noble self-serving motivational speech was cut short by the shouts as pirates growled at the militants crossing the bridge to invade.

Men with swords surged at each other with their pride on their swords. I scanned the deck as militants rushed at pirates and vice-versa. I spotted Cliff sliding out onto deck, an adventurous gleam in his eye as he grabbed a sword from a senior pirate running past him toward the gun deck. Before Cliff could fully grasp the situation, a larger militant was charging at his back.

"Cliff behind you!" With my warning, the boy spun around, sword in hand. Their blades clash in the air. They stay deadlocked in a battle of strength for a split second before it becomes obvious all that soldier's weight is more than just fat. Cliff kicks the man's shin quickly, just hard enough to make the man hesitate. Cliff closed in for the kill but was met by another man. They engage in battle as the larger man escapes.

"He's going downstairs!" Fay yells to me.

I panic knowing if he hits our supplies, our battle will likely not end well for us.

I begin running toward the door, but am relieved from my duty.

The man was thrust back out onto deck followed by a hooting Raven. A grin plastered on the young Captain's face as the boy shouted into the man's ear and the once frightening killer became a frightened baby as he turned and ran, almost stumbling over his own feet.

I slow to a stop and sigh in relief, throwing him a smile. Raven smiles back and gives a thumbs up.

In a flash of pain, I remember I was mad at him and averted my eyes. In the back of my mind, I may have heard him call to me, but I wasn't ready to listen. Then when the clank of metals clanged just a foot above my head, my attention shot to the sound origin.

Jasper stood in front of me, his blade in stalemate with a soldier twice his age.

I gasped dramatically as I crouched to avoid the parrying. With me out of the way, Jasper pushed the man back then quickly punched the hilt of his cutlass in the soldier's stomach, physically pushing the militant all the way to the edge then giving a final thrust sending the soldier flying over the side into the water.

I stood up with a burst of hope.

"Thank you!" I heaved out in a breathy tone. He turned. For a moment, I believed he would smile and say "no problem" like I knew him to back when he'd help me in the orphanage. Back when I ordered a hundred pizzas, one boy accidentally let it slip I had something to do with the plan. Many heard the Matron made plans to whip me in response but Jasper backed me up and made an alibi for me. The Matron spat and argued but Jasper's defense for me was solid. Afterwards, we were so happy we threw a mini party with the gang where we recalled all our adventures and sang and danced and stole some good food from the kitchen. We were so happy together. We were inseparable. We were the perfect team. What happened?

He jerked his head away without so much as a nod. Though I could have easily imagined a slight hesitation before he walked away, I didn't dare give myself false hope quite yet.

Lightning sizzled as Raven and Jasper made solid eye contact. A small nod between the boys passed like a light breeze on a hot summer day, well appreciated to the few who felt it.

I opened my senses to avoid such dangers again. The action also left me vulnerable to the emotional pain as I witnessed two pirates I had conversed with before collapse to the wooden floor. I hadn't known them well, but I had known them. They were living just a moment ago. Then they were dead.

Gunshots rung over my head, but the sound was droned out by my own heart thumping over all other noises. Men with guns fired from the dock without putting themselves in any danger. One more pirate fell before the soldiers ran out of ammo and left.

I couldn't believe that people could just end another person's life like that. My blood boiled at the thought. My eyes flickered between focus and fuzz.

A small growl became a war cry as I tightened my grip on the sword and rushed at every soldier I saw.

"Argh!" I slashed at one man who stumbled back in surprise then followed my momentum to stab at another. Both men easily dodged but I didn't give up.

I spotted an easy target amongst the bunch, a soldier that appeared to only be pushed on board by the flow of those around him. He held his head high even as he spun around in uncertainty. I knew what I had to do.

I pushed through the crowd and lunged at the youthful middle-aged man. He spun around in response to my yell and swiftly drew a sword from his belt. The surrounding men jumped away from us as our swords clashed. I lunged and parried and slashed. Each of my attacks came within inches of injury yet none drew blood. The man seemed to continually get lucky, dodging and blocking each of my attacks just in time. I felt the wide eyes of many soldiers glued to our battle.

Every shocked pair of eyes added a certain realism to the fight. I was fencing with a soldier, a man with training in weaponry, and our sabers could kill with a flick of the wrist. It was an empowering experience.

I lunged at him and he humoured me, moving back at my pace. I stabbed at his chest. He flicked the end of my sword away. The momentum took me with the blade as I crashed into a fellow pirate. He grunted and pushed me back to my fight with an annoyed scowl. Unphased, I leapt back into combat realizing I needed more space. Just my luck, the man I was jousting began to climb away from the sword fights up a rope ladder. _Perfect_.

I pursued. Throwing the cutlass into my belt, I rolled back my sleeves and tugged at the rope. With a heave, I began to climb one hand after the other up the web, eyes trained on the swinging figure ahead. I avoided the increasing pull of gravity as my distance from the ground increased steadily. I felt the rustling in the web lessen as my adversary leapt into the nest. Only moments after, I too leapt into the basket. His surprised smile caught me off guard. There was no malice, or smug in the grin; it was simply a sincere, pleasant surprise. I sharpened my focus on his soft aura. I almost wish he were a bit more angry.

I growled as I began staring him down once again. The smooth metallic sound of of my blade being drawn sent a silent shiver through my limbs. And then, I charged.

The clashes of our swords overwhelmed the clanking of all other on-deck battles. I began to realize our battle was not as close as I thought it was. The percentage of this man's luck was perfect. Though he never tried to attack me, his defense was irritably perfect. Every single lunge was parried, every stab knocked away, every slash blocked. The frustration only made my attacks harder.

My feet gripped the ground before I launched at the dashing middle aged man with an uppercut of my blade. Even as he jumped back, the tip of my blade grazed his cheek. We both momentarily paused. In our moment of silence, I registered the man's wide golden eyes that reflected my own. An obvious lack in rustling below alerted me the fighting had slowed significantly. Murmurings replaced it as pirates and soldiers stared with curious eyes up the mast at our fight. I let them stare.

 _I can do it._ I realized with a shock. _I can defeat this man._

With this thought, I took a deep breathe in and focused on the man. He was still shaken as he wiped the small trickle of blood from his chin.

My resolve solidified as my adrenaline kicked in.

I clenched my sword in my hand.

I lifted the blade.

"Alistair!" a deep voice bellowed from below. It was Howler. Howler knew the man I was fighting.

The man, Alistair, froze and looked down toward Howler eyes wide with joy and surprise. His attention elsewhere. I put the last bit of my energy into this one final strike.

Finally, I lunged.

"ARGH!"

"He's not the enemy! He's the King!" The Captain's voice boomed across the deck even travelling up the mast.

I heard the message with a shock, a shock that blocked my ability to control my own limbs. I was still moving, still surging. And I couldn't stop.

"Get out of the way!" I managed to croak as I wheeled forward barely managing to drop my sword.

His attention shifted back to the battle at hand too late. I was already within blade distance. In start, pointed his blade at me then tried to quickly raise it as he noticed I had dropped my own weapon, but before he could, the sharp edge sliced through my hair tie and the cloth on my back in a swift, straight line. I felt a sharp pain as the knife traced a shallow cut along my upper-mid spine, followed by a second pain as my gut rammed into the edge of the nest. My momentum pushed my upper body over the edge. Then by some twisted concept of physics, my legs kicked up just enough- to send me flying over the edge.

* * *

*Author's Note*

My goodness this is a packed chapter... I'm sorry if this felt rushed... Tomorrow's may or may not be better!


	23. Family

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

What may have been a split second, spanned an emotional eternity. I was going to die. And my last thought was of regret; regret towards never having told the orphans the truth, for almost killing the King, for dying mad at Raven, for Jasper. That boy was my best friend for the last year, my most trustworthy companion, and my first love.

My hand caught a crossbeam a couple meters below the crow's nest and several meters above the ground. I gasped, physical tears pouring down my face and imaginary tears clogging my thoughts, all thoughts but one.

I liked Jasper.

 _I like Jasper._

My silent declaration seemed to pulse from my body, my soul, my heart. The message was received.

Jasper teleported through the throng of still, gaping people to the base of the rope ladder where he flew up the web. He zoomed past me like a superhero on a mission, invisible cape flapping in the wind. Then he was above me with an outreached hand, all hate forgotten.

"What are you waiting for! Bring these thieves to justice!" One gruffy voice puffed up at the man.

Jasper spun to take a defensive stance against the king, obviously shaken by the idea of fighting a royal but not cowering. The king instead spun around angrily to stare down at his people.

"As King, I command all of you men to sheath your weapons! These people are not your, our enemies! This young boy averted from killing me when he had the chance. I will not strike down one who has shown me mercy, just as none of these men have striked to kill we should not either!" His voice covered every inch of the deck, but not in the intrusively loud way Gryphon's did but more like a large gust of wind, heavily persuasive to listen to it. I heard the metal friction as swords met sheathes as well as some grumbles and some gasps. The King then turned and gave Jasper a kind, acknowledging nod. Jasper gave a small sigh of relief before jumping back to look down at me. The blood quickly draining from his face as he registers something I haven't.

"Nobody look!" He growled past me.

With a glance down, I grew dizzy, not just from the height but the realization I'd been exposed. The entire deck was silent as the wind blew my auburn locks unleashed and the back of my shirt open, my bandage floated down to the deck unleashing my female assets as two obvious lumps. With my untucked loose shirt flapping in the upward breeze, I wouldn't be surprised if I was flashing those directly below with my under cleavage. Raven began to rush to up the ladder in help- but what could he do? My entire being screamed girl, I could never return to my life before.

A collective gasp pumped my cheeks rosy and my hands sweaty. My fingers suddenly needed to work twice as hard to clench the weathered wood. Worry paralyzed me. Now the entire crew knew I lied to them on top of my other guilts already.

For a moment, I considered it may be better to simply let go and forever swim in the impossible reality of what could have been if things had gone differently only an hour before. Then a single voice rang strengthening my grip on the beam.

"Cal!" Jasper yelled down in a new desperation. He must have recognized my subtle lack in motivation. He knew me too well.

To my surprise, Raven appeared next to him, a hand of his own offered to me but I couldn't let go of the beam and even if I could, neither hand was within my reach. I bit my lip and began to pity my pathetic lying self that lacked the courage to pull up and seize a hand. I could see the look of worry on Raven's face, he knew I couldn't hold on much longer. The pirates knew, the soldiers knew, even the King knew as they watched in solemn silence. I felt a cold shiver of agony ripple through me as I spotted a man, hands folded in prayer, for me.

My fingers grew numb. Blood no longer making the effort to reach my tips. I wouldn't last another minute.

"HANG ON!" I looked up to see my saviour climbing over the edge of the basket, sliding down, his life hanging by a literal rope. He was purposely allowing his vitality to teeter on the edge of oblivion for the possibility of rescuing mine from the same cruel fate.

"I can't," I squeaked the pinky on my left hand losing grip, followed by my ring finger, then both my middle and pointer at the same time.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I wailed. "I'm sorry for hiding my gender from all of you! I swear I never intended to hurt anyone." My vision grew cloudy. A slow blink tipped the water over the dam walls.

"And I'm so grateful! For all of you! You were always so kind to me without knowing I was lying to you all this entire time! I love you all so much!" A small leak grew to a waterfall of warm salty tears in less than a heartbeat. My confessions broke off as my sobbing became uncontrollable. I couldn't push out another vowel without it turning into a sharp inhale. I'm sure a small pocket of snot was starting to drip from my stuffy nose. My eyes hurt from being closed so hard. My entire body felt either painfully stretched or frighteningly numb. My right hand was beginning to shake with the weight of my future.

"Don't give up!" the familiar voice of Fay pierced the silence. Even with my lakes for eyes I could make out his desperate expression in the crowd.

"Keep holding on!" little Shiloh wailed back from one pirate's shoulders.

"Just a little longer!" Cliff yelled, a small catch in his voice betraying his worry.

Their cries and cheers echoed through the crowd as both pirates and soldiers alike were cheering for me to hold on. A warm rush of companionship occupying a space in my emotions, motivating me to hold on just a little longer.

"You're at the last of the rope!" Raven yells down to Jasper.

My short-lived hope was just that: short lived.

I squinted up at the boy still an unbreachable yard away. It was impossible.

Jasper looked up to the basket then turned and locked eyes with me. His fire was still blazing; he hadn't given up yet. With a great heave backward, his plan became apparent, apparently insane.

For the split second in which his momentum allowed his arms to be lower than his feet we both saw the spark of possibility. We also both heard the ugly friction slicing at the rope heavily while he reached.

I shook my head at him. I didn't need to say anything, he knew what I was thinking.

"It will work." He pleaded without question.

"Maybe but the risk isn't worth it." I looked back down toward the many worried faces, each holding his breath.

"Quit pitying yourself and realize we can't afford to lose you!" My attention snapped up to the young pirate with moon in his hair and galaxies in his words. He stared down at me with certain reality I hadn't realized existed. His message was a new idea to me. I felt stupid and selfish for not having considered such.

"We're family."

* * *

*Author's Note*

*sigh* everything is falling into place... Do savour the next chapter for it is the last. Dread tomorrow (I mean in the best way possible).


	24. Girl in the Dragon Nest

Each syllable resonated deep within me. I felt we were truly in sync for the first time in a while, no lies nor illusions between us.

"Do you trust me?" He smiled. I smiled.

"Of course." And for once, I could speak with all my heart and soul.

Like a dancer, Jasper leaned down with grace. His hair swept his face as he descended upon me. With perfect timing and synchronicity, I swung a hand up with the last of my strength in full faith knowing he would catch me; and he did.

"If only you trusted me that much to start with, we could've had a much different relationship."

"Doesn't mean we still can't."

Our eyes only grazed each other's sight before both our eyes were squished shut, our noses touching, our mouths plastered together. He smelled musty and earthy; a familiar scent that reminded me of the orphanage, mixed with a new daring ocean stench I might have been beginning to love. I registered and imprinted the taste of his lip in my mind. His newly callused fingertips brushed the skin on my back, every point of contact instantly warmed. I fastened one arm around his neck and gripped the prickly rope with the other. There was zero space between us. I'd felt our bodies mesh, our figures fitting together like puzzle pieces. Blending until we were finally one in the same person. Our lips parted but we were still emotionally connected. I continued to feel his warm breathe against my face for a moment longer. I couldn't keep a silly grin off my face as he swiftly pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight. I hugged him back, digging my face into his chest.

I heard my friends' voices cheering from the nest above as we were lifted into the sky. Below us the roaring, whistling, cheering howls of the men congratulated us the way of a newly engaged couple, but I felt more like just received both the Montague and Capulets' blessings. I finally had nothing holding me back. I hoped to stay in his arms longer than eternity, but eventually we reached the nest and were hauled up.

We momentarily parted physically as I was tackled by a herd of relieved friends. To my right, Raven squeezed Jasper's shoulder with a smile. A nod of defeat was followed by an offering of friendship. The boys shook hands briefly.

"How did I not notice!?" Cliff complained as he kept his arms around me but shifted his head to stare at my now unsupported, thinly-shielded chest.

"I always knew!" Shiloh purred as he buried his face between my hills.

"No you didn't!" Cliff scoffed as he pushed his head toward my chest.

Jasper shot them a glare and they both disappointedly backed away.

"By the way, I'm gay." Fay smiled.

There was a momentary silence as the boys stared at him in shock. I began to laugh at the borderline fear on their faces.

"And I liked Jasper."

My chuckle ended as his began.

"But don't worry, that's in the past now." He slithered past me. "I've got my eye on someone new." And rubbed shoulders with Raven. My eyebrows jumped as a smile crawled onto my face with Raven's paling in confusion.

Our happy coming together was then paused as the King approached the edge of the basket.

"Long time no see, Kwamie my friend! The men have been so loud without you!" We turned to see the King yelling down to the captain and Howler. The King turned his attention to Captain Gryphon. "So you're the pirate who napped my favourite sailor!" Gryphon gave a hearty chuckle from below as the King gave him a teasing smile. Howler showed more expression than I'd ever seen on his face before as his smile seemed to shine.

"You are not plotting to take this town my kingdom too now are you?" I hadn't considered royalty to have humour before I heard him say it.

"Not exactly…" our captain called back. "There is something I'd like your help with though!"

 _Here it was._ I rubbed my palms together. My curiosity had been slowly growing through the fight. What treasure was so grand pirates would cross the world to attain?

"We want permission to settle down and live a normal life in this town."

 _What?_

Grumbles of confusion quickly crescendoed to complaints of the hoarse-throat-inducing level.

"SHUT IT!" The voice bellowed across the vessel, cancelling out all other complaints.

"Do you really want to die in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of ugly, old men?" My friends and I exchanged awkward glances. The pirates down below exchanged similar looks.

"It's time for us to settle down! Live an honest life at least in our last years! Not have to shit in a bucket!" This statement elicited several nods of agreement.

The King chuckled before giving permission.

"If you wish to settle in this town peacefully, I'll gladly welcome you!"

The pirates cheered as the soldiers respectfully walked off the boat some chatting with former pirates amiably.

The King began to climb down shortly followed by Fay, Raven, Cliff, and Shiloh. Just as Shiloh's blond bounced below basket level, Jasper pulled me in quickly and pecked my forehead. The moment was sweet yet short lived as Raven called up for us to hurry up, a tease chirped in his voice. We parted with a mutual disappointment that was eased with a small smile before we climbed down.

As my feet hit the ground, I was unexpectedly greeted by the King, my friends noticeably intimidated from a few yards away.

"Good fight. I apologize for any injuries I inflicted." The King spoke with grace.

I shook my head with a smile.

"Back at you." After a moment, I wondered if I should have spoke more informally with a King.

He simply laughed. His amusement seemed to sing a familiar tune. I felt unusually comfortable with the thirty-year old.

As his chuckle calmed, his smile became nostalgic.

"You remind me of a woman I used to love."

This peaked my curiosity, but he wouldn't elaborate as he immediately grew awkward and fumbled for words.

"Sorry," he chuckled then glanced behind him. Gryphon and Howler were patiently waiting for him by the bridge. "Well sorry again and goodbye." I nodded back before he marched off to the Captain and his old friend.

Just as I was left by one, I was surrounded by many.

"So are you really a girl!?" Several orphans began to ask at once. Only half maintained the respect to look me in the eye.

"Why did you join as a boy?"

"Do you like crossdressing?"

"Are you and Jasper going steady?"

The onslaught of questions gave me simultaneous relief and discomfort. They weren't mad. We were all still friends. I sighed, feeling a certain obligation to answer as much as I could.

"Yep, I'm a bona fide female." They gasped with respect and uncertainty. At the orphanage, the only girls we saw were the middle aged chefs and the young woman who passed below our window. A girl our age was foreign thing to most of them.

As they stared, I launched into the tail of why I joined the orphanage as a boy. I told them about how the woman I called Mother died and how she envied men and how that made me decide to become a man.

"So my cross-dressing is not a weird fetish or something I like, just something I committed to on for the sake of my Mother."

"So you and Jasper?"

I glanced at Jasper who then made his way to my side with a smile and a possessive arm thrown around me.

"I guess so." I let out a giggle that felt unnatural after acting so manly after a year.

"You guess?" Jasper coughed. I laughed again then spun around and hugged him.

"Just kidding." I winked at Fay. "He's mine." Fay just laughed then threw a glance at a huffy Raven who inched away from the happy boy. The rest of the boys squealed and laughed or howled and whistled. After a few more questions, most of which I wouldn't answer due to vulgarity, I snuck away to satisfy a curiosity.

Jasper and Raven caught up to me just as I found the man in question chatting with his First Mate.

"Captain!" He turned with a chuckle and a thumb in his belt.

"Oh, just Gryphon is fine now." A flicker of melancholy passed like a cold breeze; the feeling was gone before I could suffer. My curiosity was beginning to eat at me.

"I heard we came here for a treasure! Was that a lie?" It came out in more of a shout than I expected.

Gryphon chuckled and snuck a glance at Raven.

"It's finally time. Come with me." Raven, Jasper, Howler, and I followed the retiring pirate down the dock into town. I couldn't help but get caught up in my surroundings. There were beautiful, exotically colored plants in pots hanging from windows and overhangs. The streets were tiled with stones varying colors of cooled fire. Even as the sun was still several minutes from rising, activity was audible from inside houses as babies wept and mothers hummed. The night breeze nipped at my nose and the smell of fresh air cleansed my salted nostrils.

Finally, we arrived at a house. This one was smaller and older than its neighbors and quite a bit less kept. It had dark wooden walls and a forest green roof. A small windowsill garden bloomed with wild vegetable life that climbed up the frame toward the sky. There was a certain allure to the house that reminded me slightly of the Dragon's Nest somehow.

Gryphon almost skipped up to the mustard yellow door yet paused for a good minute before knocking. He glanced back at us, almost making sure we were still there, then finally gave a solid two knocks.

We twiddled our thumbs in anticipation for only a moment before the door swung revealing a gorgeous not-quite-yet-middle-aged woman with the same golden and tanned skin Raven possessed as well as the messy hair and dirty clothes that fit the house perfectly.

The ex-pirate and beautiful mess gazed at each other for only two seconds before the woman slapped her arms around Gryphon's head and smacked her mouth to his seemingly sucking his soul out of him. Gryphon appeared to be fighting back though as he pushed her into the house against her wall trying to tug at her tongue. We awkwardly looked away as their tongues engaged in a battle. Eventually Howler coughed and the two momentarily broke to breath. The woman then spots Howler and flashes a radiant smile.

"Gryphon! Kwamie! You came back!" She ran up and mauled Howler with a cushiony hug.

Howler quietly smiles back and nods.

"It's been a while."

When she lets go she hops over to scan over us. Her eyes lock on Raven, jaw instantly dropping, aura suddenly less overwhelming.

She turns back to Gryphon who walked back out of the house next to the woman.

"Is it-?" She barely managed to whisper. Gryphon nodded. The gorgeous woman flung her arms around Raven squeezing him tight while appearing on the verge of tears.

In child-like confusion, Raven hugged back slightly flushed. When they parted, Gryphon offered an explanation.

"We travelled across the world for the greatest treasure a man could have: someone he could spend the rest of his life with." He gestured to the woman whose eyes never left Raven. "This is Serafine: Raven's mother."

Raven's mouth fell open as did Jasper's and mine. The similarities were there: golden hair, tanned skin, open emotions. I could see why Raven was so attractive now, though Gryphon wasn't ugly, Sera could have been a model.

Raven seemed to also be fitting together the puzzle pieces. We watched him as the wheels in his mind pushed to fully understand the significance of the woman in front of him.

"Mom?" He choked out. She nodded, actually tearing up now, and hugged her son once more. Gryphon wrapped his arms around the both of them, patting his son's back while rubbing his lover's.

"I'm going to be living with Sera from now on. The rest of the old crew has decided to stay and live in this town as well. We'll be average landlubbers in no time."

Raven took a moment to mentally recap.

"But- what about the Dragon Nest?"

Gryphon smiled.

"She's all yours now, Captain." Raven's face lit up as he smiled. He appeared like a boy who's dad gave him a pony for his fifth birthday. He then turned to Jasper and me.

"You guys'll continue working with me right?" I hadn't even considered what happened next. I fancied a thought at staying in town with the older soon-to-be landlubbers, growing old with Jasper in one of these little houses. But even in imagination, I couldn't forget the rest of my friends or the adventures I was looking forward to as a pirate. Jasper seemed to read my mind.

"Of course we'll stay." The emerald eyed boy flashed me an understanding smile. He was so cute.

"As long as you turn down the flirting," I raised an eyebrow at the sandy blond who pouted.

"No promises," he teased. Raven stuck out a tongue as Jasper shot him a, half joking, warning glare. They then both can't help but laugh the semi-tension away.

"Then as my first act as captain: Jasper, you are now deemed First Mate- if you'll accept?"

Jasper smiled and hooked an arm around his Captain.

"You bet I do." They laughed together like long time best friends. They was a photo-worthy pair as the sun break the horizon over the ocean washing through their hair. I smiled to myself but deep inside, my heart squeezed at the thought of everything coming to an end.

.

.

.

Later that day, after a short nap on board after that all-nighter, the Dragon's Nest had been fully prepped and ready to take off once more. The former crew lined up on the deck as the former orphans/new fully-fledged pirates took the reins. I stood next to Jasper and my close friends at the head of the boat with my hands on some sail ropes and eyes watching the crowd gathered to see us off. Dozens of familiar faces with big smiles and rosy cheeks called up encouragements. I saw Howler, Sera, Gryphon, and the monkey that always sat on his shoulder at the front of the crowd waving proudly. Instead of happiness, I found myself frightened for leaving. What would come next?

Jasper seemed to sense my worry as he pull me into a hug. His warmth against my back, his arm over mine; he reassured me.

As Raven called for the sails to come down, I pulled with all my might. I turned to see Shiloh, Cliff, and Fay smiling, helping me pull with all our muscles. I heard Raven continuing to fulfill his duties beautifully, calling from his post, flashing me a quick thumbs up. I felt my head bump Jasper's chest as I leaned back and his head purposely bump my back. With a warm feeling spreading from my chest, I looked to the blue beyond. How could I have thought of this as everything coming to an end. We were lifting the anchor, taking our things, and letting the wind take us where it may.

I was starting a new, grander adventure together with everyone I loved where I could be the real, the new me, not a boy, not an orphan, but a pirate, a bona fide member of the crew. For the world nor my gender, I wouldn't leave that boat and those boys for I was now and always would be; the girl in the Dragon Nest.

* * *

*Author's Note*

*sniffle* *sniffle* It's finally coming to an end... Well I had fun and hope y'all also enjoyed it! Please do review! And if anyone has any questions, I'll try to answer them.

Thanks so much for taking the time to read my story! (Sorry if you were disappointed in the end or just totally thought it sucked...)


End file.
